Ella y Su Debilidad
by Danni.Ohla
Summary: Voldemort ha sido derrotado, pero el no es el único con intenciones de apoderarse del mundo mágico. Hermione Granger, esta inmersa en lo que parece ser un triangulo amoroso, ¿Lograra vencer el mal y de igual forma amar a quien de verdad ama?
1. La Discusión

Hola =D Bueno, este es otro intento de FF, tengo plena confianza en terminarlo, aunque normalmente esa confianza se desvanece en el inicio de clases.

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos los personajes y elementos relacionados son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Este FanFiction carece totalmente de ánimos de lucro y lo escribí con el fin de entretener y entretenerme a mi misma. **

(Toda Crítica, felicitación queja o ayuda es absolutamente bienvenida, es mas les pido que por favor me corrijan y me ayuden a mejorar mis estilo, por que no soy nueva en esto, pero todos mis intentos han fracasado =D)

_______________

**I**

**La Discusión**

Faltaban unos pocos minutos para la llegada del mediodía. El sol era inclemente y estiraba sus rayos hasta el más mínimo rincón londinense como la hacia típicamente desde el comienzo del verano hasta el final. Hermione Granger había acabado sus estudios en Hogwarts al igual que Harry y Ron –ambos obligados por ella a volver al castillo- con excelentes notas y buenas recomendaciones por parte de los profesores. En ese momento Harry y Ron tenían claro que harían con sus vidas, pues nadie le negaría un puesto como Auror a dos de los héroes de la Gran Batalla de Hogwarts donde Lord Voldemort fue derrotado al fin y el mundo mágico pudo dormir en paz, pero ella no estaba tan segura de si misma al respecto de lo que quería para su futuro.

Mientras veía el paisaje verdoso de las colinas camino a la Madriguera empezó a recordar la llamada que recibió en casa de sus padres, que definitivamente cambio el rumbo de las cosas e hizo que viera con más claridad su futuro.

**Flashback**

_-¡Yo atiendo Mamá! –grito Hermione al tiempo que escucho el tono aturdidor que su Padre le había programado al teléfono _

_La joven tomo el teléfono con impaciencia, y se lo puso al oído. Aventuro que la voz que se disponía a escuchar seria la de Ron, hablándole por segunda vez al día como lo había hecho desde el día que abandonaron Hogwarts. _

_-¿Hola? _

_-¿Señorita Hermione Granger? –La voz de quien le hablaba, era profunda y clara que se le hizo algo familiar. Recapacito un poco y supo de quien se trataba – ¿Kingsley, eres tu?_

_-Ministro Shacklebolt Kingsley, pero para ti Hermione, seguiré siendo Kingsley –puntualizo el hombre que hablaba –Aunque procura llamarme Ministro frente a mis subordinados_

_-¡Valla, que sorpresa! ¿Buscas a Harry? Por que si es así, creo que aun esta con sus tíos…_

_-No Hermione, quería hablar contigo de algo que tal vez te interese_

_-Ah… Bueno, ¿Dígame para que soy buena? –Pregunto Hermione confundida_

_-Veras Hermione, después de la caída de Lord Voldemort, hemos realizado muchos ajustes en el personal del Ministerio, uno de esos ajustes, ha sido la implementación de Embajadas Mágicas en varios países de Europa, teniendo como sede el edificio del Ministerio aquí en Londres. –Kingsley tomo aire y continuo explicándole –Los países que ahora poseen estas instituciones son Francia, Portugal y Rusia. Claro que en unos años pensamos expandirnos mas, hasta llegar a tener una Embajada en cada país del mundo. –Hermione, escuchaba atenta sin poder relacionar que tendría que ver eso con ella, pero antes de hacer cualquiera pregunta, el Ministro prosiguió –Lo que necesito de ti, es que aceptes un cargo como Embajadora de Inglaterra en Francia._

_La petición directa de Kingsley le reboto en los oídos, pensó que había escuchado mal, ella solo tenia 17 años, cumpliría los 18 en septiembre pero aun así, era muy inexperta y mira que le estaban ofreciendo un cargo demasiado alto. _

_-Puedo dejar que lo pienses un poco Hermione, pero necesito que pasado mañana estés abordando un Avión con rumbo Francés. _

_-¡No, No! No tengo que pensarlo mucho –dijo ella impaciente –Acepto, Señor Ministro, no hay nada que me enorgullezca mas que eso. Pero, no estoy segura si habrá alguien dispuesto a aceptar órdenes de una chica de 17 años y mucho menos de una sangre sucia._

_-Nada que ver, quien quiera trabajar tendrá que obedecerte, pude haber llamado a centenares de hombres y mujeres con años de experiencia en este campo, pero tu Hermione, has demostrado ser una persona de mucho valor para el mundo mágico. _

_-Si usted lo dice… -Hermione se esforzó un poco en encontrar otra traba para aquel asunto y recordó que todos sus ahorros los había utilizado cuando ella, Harry y Ron emprendieron su aventura. _

_-Por el dinero no te preocupes, los boletos de avión ya deben de haber llegado a tu puerta. Dentro del sobre con los pasajes encontraras la dirección de la Embajada y la dirección del hotel donde te quedaras. También encontraras algo de dinero extra para un taxi._

_-Como ya no puedo encontrar otro "pero", no me queda más que agradecerle señor Ministro –respondió Hermione aun asombrada_

_-Gracias a ti Hermione. ¡Nos vemos pronto! –exclamo y seguido de esto colgó el teléfono_

**Flashback**

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que el auto se había detenido, frente a lo que parecía una pared de maleza y hojas secas. Ella le dio las gracias y le dio unos cuantos billetes. El taxista, no entendía que iba a hacer una chica en aquel lugar tan extraño, pero prefirió no preguntar, hecho retro y salió disparado del lugar. Hermione, murmuro un hechizo mientras apuntaba con la varita a la gran malla de hierba, al hacerlo esta crujió y desapareció de arriba para abajo.

Y allí estaba, La Madriguera, y aun mas importante en la puerta de la entrada, estaba Ron. Su flamante cabello rojizo era empujado hacia atrás por unas bocanadas de aire caliente. El corrió hacia ella, Hermione feliz, soltó sus maletas para darle un abrazo. El hizo lo mismo, la aprisiono contra el y la beso en la frente.

-¡Por que no me has llamado, pude irte a buscar! –Exclamo el chico, tomando las maletas de Hermione –¡Me alegro mucho de que ya estés aquí Hermione, Harry acaba de llegar!

-Oh Ron, ¡eres muy dramático, pero si hace una semana que nos vimos y nos hemos hablado pro teléfono casi todos los días!

-Nada de dramático, ¡Amo a mi novia y eso me da razones para querer verte todos los días! –

Ron se acerco a Hermione y la beso, ella no dijo nada, solo quería besar a Ron por siempre, se sentía muy mal, pues aun no le había contado nada sobre el viaje a Francia y sabía que Ron no lo tomaría nada bien. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la entrada de la Madriguera, Ron la dejo pasar primero y luego entro él junto con las maletas. Hermione observo la sala, contenta de que nada hubiera cambiado, la misma mesa de madera estaba en el centro de la pequeña habitación, como era habitual, el reloj de la señora Weasley ya no decía peligro de muerte por ningún lado y eso la reconforto. En la pequeña mesa, había dos platos de porcelana blanca, ambos estaban servidos con tostadas y salchichas calientes. Ron las hizo para ella, eso acabo por hacerla sentir mucho peor.

-Ron, tengo que decirte algo –dijo sin vacilar

-"Oh no, nada bueno va después de esa frase" –Pensó Ron

-Me han ofrecido empleo en el Ministerio

-¡Ah! Valla ¡Enhorabuena Hermione!

-Ron, la oferta de trabajo es en Francia, el Ministerio creo una Embajada en Francia y quieren que asuma el cargo de Embajadora

Como lo supuso, Ron arrugo la cara de inmediato, se dio la vuelta y con un movimiento con la varita hizo que las maletas flotaran en el aire, para después hacerlas subir por las escaleras y dejarlas justo en la entrada de la habitación de Ginny. Ron se quito el cabello rojizo de la cara y miro a Hermione con expresión severa. Hermione se sentó en una de las sillas que rodeaban la mesa de madera, suspiro y relato palabra por palabra lo que Kingsley le había dicho. Con cada palabra Ron no se mostraba más contento, pero tampoco decía nada.

-¿Y lo aceptaste? -pregunto

-Si –dijo ella –Debo estar en el aeropuerto mañana por la mañana

-¿Estas segura de querer irte? ¡No tendrás problemas para conseguir otro empleo! –reclamaba Ron

-Te lo eh explicado ya Ron –Respondió Hermione – ¡Necesito expandirme, interactuar con otras culturas y visitar nuevos lugares! Es una oportunidad única! No puedo rechazarla.

-¡Y que importancia tiene, cualquier día del mundo puedes ir a Francia y vista el lugar que se antoje! ¡Me harás mucha falta, a penas comenzamos a salir y tu decides irte!-Ron vacilo un momento –Por supuesto, en tu viaje de "aprendizaje" no me sorprendería que terminaras prendada de un francés maloliente!

-Ah, así que eso es lo piensas! Pues ya que crees que soy capaz de acostarme con cualquier extranjero que se me cruce, no deberías de andar conmigo! –La chica tenia las mejillas encendidas de rabia y de sus ojos brotaban unas pequeñas lagrimas cristalinas –No pienso discutir más esto contigo, mañana me voy a Francia y no habrá nada que me haga cambiar de opinión, ni siquiera tu Ron.

Hermione tomo su plato de comida a medio acabar y lo tiro dentro del fregadero de aluminio haciendo un ruido estrepitoso. Miro a Ron por unos segundos, pero él no dijo nada, ni una disculpa. Ella enfadada se aparto las lágrimas del rostro con una servilleta y la misma se la lanzo a Ron en la cara.

-¡Y has el favor de lavar eso! –le grito señalando la torre de platos de cerámica que estaban dentro del fregadero

__________


	2. Coincidencias

**II**

**Coincidencias**

Ron tenía tanta comida dentro de la boca que no le dio tiempo de refutar lo que Hermione le había dicho y lo máximo que pudo hacer fue emitir un gruñido de desacuerdo. Ella subió fugazmente las escaleras de madera y al llegar a la habitación donde ella y Ginny dormían entro y azoto la puerta haciendo que esta casi se desprendiera de las bisagras. Ron termino de engullir su comida y llevo su plato también al fregadero, estaba tan molesto que al tirarlo contra los demás, todos se hicieron añicos.

-Excelente –Murmuro por lo bajo, saco su varita del bolsillo y apunto a los pedazos de vidrio roto – ¡Reparo!

**

Hermione alzo la vista y arrugo la cara, se sentía tan furiosa que no vio a Ginny –la hermana pequeña de Ron – que la miraba con los dos ojos abiertos como platos sosteniendo con sus manos un ejemplar de la Revista Corazón de Bruja que tanto le gustaba a ella y a la Señora Weasley.

-Oh! Lo siento Ginny… - se disculpó

-¿¡Has discutido con Ron?! –dijo con tono sorpresivo

-Si, no ha tomado muy bien la noticia de que me voy a Francia–suspiro

-¿A Francia?

-Si, me han ofrecido trabajo allá –Hermione, se percato de que Ginny no le prestaba mucha atención, pues se encontraba abstraída mirando hacia la ventana –¿Que pasa?

-¿No lo sabes? George decidió cerrar Sortilegios Weasley por un tiempo, supongo que por la muerte de Fred, a todos nos ha afectado mucho, pero George ya no es el mismo, no hace tantas bromas como antes…

Hermione dirigió su mirada al patio de la Madriguera y vio como la luz del sol se reflejaba en una melena rojiza y lisa que creía hacía abajo. El chico estaba tirado sobre la grama seca y gris del suelo, tenia la cabeza gacha, a Hermione le pareció verlo llorar, pero después de todo ella estaba muy lejos. Lo miro fijamente unos segundos, tratando de entender su dolor, ella nunca fue muy apegada a los gemelos, pero por alguna razón sentía dolor.

-¿Ginny, donde esta Harry? –Dijo Hermione, desviando la mirada dela ventana

-Debe de estar bañándose ahora mismo. Iremos al callejón Diagon mas tarde, podrías venir con Ron!

-No, no me siento de humor. Iré a ver si Harry ya termino de ducharse, ¡tengo muchas cosas que contarle!

Ginny le sonrió, se recostó en el espaldar y continúo leyendo. Por su parte Hermione salió y tras cerrar la puerta bajo las escaleras, percatándose antes de que Ron no estuviera aun en la cocina, no le animaba la idea de tener otra vez la misma discusión. Abrió la puerta de la casa y vio a George sentado en la grama, lo observo un momento y una fuerza extraña la empujo a caminar contra su voluntad hacia donde estaba Él. Su caminar hizo que las ramas sueltas en la grama crujieran entonces George se percato de que ella estaba ahí, la miro un segundo y se limpio las lagrimas rápidamente.

-Si sigues sentado ahí te cocinaras –Le dijo Hermione mientras se sentaba cruzada de piernas al igual que George – ¿Lo extrañas no?

-Mucho –Respondió Él con un hilo de voz casi inaudible – ¿Por que no estas con Ron?

-Discutimos –respondió ella bajando la cabeza y arrancando unas cuantas ramas con el puño de su mano

-¡Que bien que tengan todo un mes para reconciliarse! –Exclamo sonriendo, con una sonrisa que le costaba formular

-La verdad es que no. Parto a Francia mañana –George la miro asombrado –Claro que pienso volver –Se apresuro a decir ella

-Oh, valla… pues es una gran coincidencia por que yo también me voy, mi madre aun no lo sabe, se lo diré esta noche, no quiero mucho alboroto y ya sabes como es… Me han dicho que Paris es una ciudad muy bella. Fred, el quería ir.

El muchacho miro a Hermione un segundo y no logro reprimir las lágrimas de dolor que sentía por la perdida de su hermano Fred. Hermione estaba muy asombrada, ella solo se le vino a la cabeza la reacción al saber que tanto George como ella estarían en Francia y eso no le preocupaba en absoluto, pero sabía por experiencia lo celoso que era Ron.

-Tuve que hacer una docena de tramites, cambiar galeones a dinero Muggle se hace cada vez mas difícil –Mascullo George

-¿Dinero Muggle?

-Si, iré en Avión. Son unos aparatejos gigantes… -Con las manos George hizo un ademan de grandeza y desconcierto, al parecer era su primera vez en un avión

-¡Se que es un Avión George! ¿En que aerolínea? –inquirió ella mirando directamente a los ojos azules de George

-Air France, supongo que era la que pedía menos papeleo

-George! Es increíble, yo también voy en ese avión…

-¡Atiza! ¡Ron estará furioso!

-Pues no debería, tu eres su hermano y yo su novia. Ni que nos planteáramos tener una aventura en Francia –Dicho esto se levanto rápidamente y le tendió la mano a George.

El le sonrió y el acepto la ayuda. Se levanto y por un momento pensó en darle un abrazo a Hermione, pero se apresuro a apartar esa idea ridícula de su cabeza. Sin embargo ella no dudo y lo abrazo tomándolo de la cintura, él le devolvió el abrazo y la apretó débilmente contra su pecho.

-Gracias –le dijo a Hermione –Lo necesitaba.

Hermione no tardo en volver a la realidad, se separo de George y le dirigió una sonrisa amable. El se la devolvió y ambos, como si estuvieran sincronizados, pensaron en como reaccionaria Ron ante la noticia. A George no le preocupaba la señora Weasley, pues tenía la completa seguridad de que ella no se opondría. Hermione no planeaba decirle nada a Ron y estaba preparada para fingir su mejor tono de sorpresa en el aeropuerto.

-¿Que piensas George? –pregunto Hermione justo antes de que él abriera la puerta

-En la cara de idiota que pondrá Ron cuando se entere –George sonrió de manera burlona y la miro –¿Y tu, en que piensas?

-Lo mismo. Pero no son esas palabras exactamente. Creo que lo mejor será que nadie lo sepa…

-Bien, entonces… ¿me perderé la cara de idiota de Ron, por que ya estaremos volando cuando se enteren?

-¡Puedo pedirle a Harry que le tome una foto! No tiene por que molestarse. El insinuó que me iba a Francia de farra a conquistar chicos, pues ahora iré acompañada de su hermano, que seguramente no me dejara hacerlo.

-Siento decirlo, pero yo pensaba en visitar un burdel francés…

-No hablas en serio –Dijo ella riendo e imaginándose a George rodeado de mujeres vestidas solo con mallas y ligueros. –Hablando en serio, tengo una idea. –George cruzo los brazos y le presto atención –Como ya todos en esta casa están enterados de que partiré mañana a Francia, tu puedes decir que iras a otro país (preferiblemente uno muy alejado) y listo.

-¡Excelente! –Exclamo George –Tengo hambre… ¿Quieres algo?

-No, acabo de comer pero gracias. Voy a terminar de empacar… no quiero olvidar nada

Hermione tomo la manilla de la puerta y la giro. Al abrir la puerta, espero a George pasara, pero él no se movió ni un momento, se quedo mirándola fijamente. Ella tambaleante, tuvo miedo de que sus ojos encontraran su mirada, no sabia por que, quizás por que era la primera vez que hablaba a solas con George, algo que nunca había hecho ni con Fred ni con él.

-¿No entraras? –pregunto

-Ah, si… -se apresuro a decir George, que tomo la puerta de madera, dejando que Hermione pasara primero.

Ella camino rápidamente miro la sala, estaba totalmente despejada, dejo a George en la cocina, no tuvo suficiente valor para mirar hacia atrás, pues parecía que en su corazón estaban empezando a resurgir unas chispas muy extrañas que necesitaban urgentemente un balde de agua fría que las apagara. Tomo dirección al cuarto donde dormían Harry y Ron, respiro profundo y toco la puerta. Oyó movimiento dentro de la habitación, conocía esos pasos, y esa forma tan desaliñada de caminar, estaba preparada para recibir aunque sea una disculpa sincera de Ron. Como supuso, fue Ron quien abrió la puerta, el no hizo mas que mirarla frunciendo el ceño. Hermione, segura de lo que sentía por Ron, sonrió, curvando sus labios débilmente.

-Hermione, yo… Perdóname. –La voz de Ron era quebrada, su mirada se asemejaba a la de un cachorro abandonado. –No debí decirte lo que te dije. Si quieres hacer ese viaje, y eres feliz haciéndolo, yo también soy feliz.

La chica no esperaba mas, se acerco a Ron y el la abrazo tiernamente, arropándola con sus gruesos brazos. Ella cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar por el olor de Ron, definitivamente eso era lo que necesitaba para poder irse en paz. Entonces una punzada de remordimiento se planto en su estomago, se sentía culpable por no decirle a Ron que George iría en su mismo vuelo a Francia.

-¿Quieres ayuda con las maletas? –pregunto el pelirrojo con una sonrisa

-No… esta todo listo –Mintió. Miro tras el hombro de Ron y vio a Harry, había olvidado por completo que ya estaba en la Madriguera.

-¡Harry! ¡Hola! –Hermione aparto a Ron de un empujón y abrazo a su mejor amigo –¡Mírate! Te ves, realmente feliz…

-Si, ya no hay más interrupciones en mis sueños, así que me dedico a dormir toda la noche como un bebe –Harry le devolvió el abrazo enérgicamente

Harry, había cambiado el semblante desde la última vez que lo vio. Estaba un poco más alto y había ganado peso. Llevaba puesto unos jeans desgastados y una camisa azul marino pegada al cuerpo. Después de acabar con Voldemort, hablo con el Señor Weasley y le pidió oficialmente permiso para salir con Ginny, el acepto encantado y tuvo una larga charla muy embarazosa con Harry. Este, volvió a la casa de los Dursley para despedirse de ellos, prometió escribirles de vez en cuando, para sorpresa de Harry sus tíos ya no se mostraban hostiles con él, hasta lo trataban con una amabilidad muy extraña. Harry supuso que mientras estuvieron escondidos, Dedalus Diggle y Hestia Jones se ocuparon de lavarles el cerebro.

-Ya que tu y Ron están bien, ¿Quieren venir con Ginny y conmigo al Callejón Diagon?

-Me parece estupendo, ¿que dices Herm?

-No lo se, tengo que empacar unas cosas…

-¡Dijiste que tenias todo listo! Es tu última noche aquí, no te veré en un tiempo, divirtámonos lo que queda de tarde. –Exclamo Ron con todo suplicante

-Bueno, esta bien… Iré a cambiarme


	3. Diagon y Knockturn

**III**

**Diagon y Knockturn**

Hermione salió de la habitación y cerro la puerta tras ella. Miro a los lados y pudo alcanzar a ver a George engullendo un plato de comida, se puso andar silenciosamente, tratando de no hacer ruidos y esquivando las grietas que tenían las escaleras. Vacilo un segundo y llamo a la puerta de la habitación de Ginny con los nudillos de las manos. La puerta tardo no más de un minuto en abrirse, al parecer Ginny se estaba arreglando para la salida.

-Ah, ¡Hola Hermione!

-Vengo a cambiarme de ropa, Ron y yo arreglamos todo y pues, me ah convencido de ir con ustedes, si no te molesta claro…

-¡Por supuesto que no me molesta! –Exclamo Ginny – ¡Luna y Deán también pasaran por allá!

-Ah, Fantástico… ¿Que te pondrás? –dijo Hermione un poco insegura

-Supongo que esto esta bien –dijo señalando unos jeans desgastados que llevaba puestos y una camisa blanca de tirantes delgados –Ha hecho mucho calor estos días, no te abrigues mucho

Hermione asintió y fue hasta su maleta perfectamente acomodada. Rebusco en las profundidades, había empacado ropa de invierno, pues tenia entendido que en Paris se estaban congelando. Ginny por su parte estaba concentrada ubicando los pequeños agujeros de sus oídos donde encajaban unos zarcillos de plata con forma de mariposas que Hermione había ayudado a elegir cuando Harry no tenia idea de que comprarle como regalo de cumpleaños.

Cuando pro fin encontró algo más o menos apropiado para ponerse, Ginny y ella escucharon los conocidos gritos de Ron apurándolas. Ginny se echo a reír y continuo aplicándose una capa de polvo compacto para disimular un poco sus pecas. Hermione, se aplico un poco de rubor en las mejillas se coloco una preciosa cadena de plata que tenia una especie de flor con pétalos de varios colores que le regalo Ron.

-¡Listo! –Declaró Hermione – ¿Bajamos?

-Si, bajemos antes de que Ron se ponga insolente –Bromeo la pelirroja

Las dos chicas salieron de la alcoba y bajaron las escaleras de madera apresurada. A diferencia de cómo estaba antes, la pequeña sala de la Madriguera estaba repleta. La señora Weasley estaba en la cocina preparando un caldo de apariencia apetitosa. El Señor Weasley le recitaba a su esposa algunos retazos de las noticias del profeta que leía. También estaban Andrómeda, que llevaba al pequeño Teddy en sus brazos y Ted Tonks que mantenía una amena conversación con Bill y Fleur.

-¡Valla, ah llegado mucha gente! –Exclamo Hermione

-Ha sido así últimamente, Mamá dice que es mejor sobrellevar el dolor en grupo –explico Ginny con desdén

Hermione asintió y miro a Harry que tenia una expresión que ella la conocía. El muchacho se sentía culpable, a pesar de que ella se cansaba de explicarle que no lo era, que debía sentirse como el héroe que era. Pero él no podía apartar la imagen de los cuerpos muertos, no podía obviar la imagen de esos ojos cerrados que jamás se iban a volver a abrir.

-¡Hermione! –Saludo la señora Weasley acercándose a ella para abrazarla -¡Ron me ah contado de tu partida, te eh preparado algo de comer para llevar… Es una lastima que no de te quedes mas tiempo

-Oh! Gracias Señora Weasley, si, hubiese querido quedarme mas… -Dijo Hermione mirando a Ron

-Tengan cuidado afuera, aun sigo un poco paranoica –admitió la Señora Weasley

-Adiós mamá –Dijeron Ron y Ginny al unisonó

Hermione recorrió la sala buscando inconscientemente a George. Cuando lo diviso, el alzo la mirada y le sonrió amablemente como lo había hecho antes. Hermione se acerco a Ron y le dijo que se adelantaran. Camino hacia George y se sentó junto a el en una de las sillas de madera.

-¿No vienes? –Le pregunto

-No, bueno quizás mas tarde… Ahora hablare con mama sobre ya sabes

-Hm, ¡trata de sonar convincente!

-Soy un Weasley ¿recuerdas? Esa es mi especialidad –Dijo esbozando una sonrisa y arqueando las cejas

La muchacha se quito el cabello castaño de los hombros y se despidió de George. Apresuro sus pasos para alcanzar a sus amigos.

Harry, Ron y Ginny estaban frente a la gran chimenea que estaba en la pequeña salita de estar de la Madriguera. Esta, estaba adornada con guirnaldas de muérdago y flores rojas que hacían un lindo contraste con la pared de color amarillo. Ron abrió una pequeña gaveta cuadrada y saco de ella un jarrón gris que contenía los polvos Flu. El muchacho destapo el jarrón y extendió su brazo para que todos tomaran un poco.

-¿Listos? –Pregunto Ron, todos asintieron –Primero Harry, luego vas tu Ginny –señalo viendo a su hermana

Harry se adentro en la chimenea, y por un momento recordó su primera experiencia en lo que concierne a polvos Flu. Se esmero por decir correctamente las palabras esta vez, sacudió su mano y soltó con fuerza los polvos. Entonces un fuego verde lo cubrió por completo e hizo que desapareciera instantáneamente. Ginny hizo lo mismo.

-Tu primero Mi Amor –Le dijo Ron

La muchacha sonrió y tomo su porción de Polvos Flu y antes de meterse en la chimenea se acerco a Ron y lo beso con cariño, el le respondió el beso y se despidió, aun sabiendo que se verían en unos minutos. Él adjudico esto a que al otro día Hermione se iría y no habían pasado suficiente tiempo juntos. Hermione entro en la chimenea y agito los polvos Flu violentamente.

Pero algo en ese momento algo que vio tras Ron la desconcentro. Era George y de nuevo no sabía por que le prestaba tanta atención. Entonces, en vez de decir "Callejón Diagon", musito algo parecido a un aullido y el una llamarada grande de fuego verde brillante la cubrió como hizo con Harry y Ginny.

-¿Ah? –Ron se volteo confuso y vio a George -¿Entendiste lo que dijo?

-Ni idea, pero apresurémonos… ¡Hermione podría estar en cualquier parte!

-Si, tienes razón… No entiendo, ha viajado muchas veces a través de chimeneas –Exclamo Ron – ¿Alguna idea sobre a donde ir?

-Tu ve al Callejón Diagon yo iré a Kanockturn

-Bien… Si la encuentras, Harry y Ginny estarán en el Caldero Chorreante junto a Luna y Dean

George tomo polvos Flu, se metió en la chimenea y pronuncio claramente "Callejón Knockturn". Al momento desapareció dentro de las llamas, Ron le siguió, pero tomando como dirección al Callejón Diagon.

**

-Maldición –Murmuro George mientras se quitaba el hollín de la ropa. Alzo la vista y una serie de hombres corpulentos de apariencia amedrentadora lo miraban fijamente.

El joven, se estrujo el cabello despejando su frente de unos mechones rojizos que se empeñaban en cubrirle la vista. Mientras caminaba comenzó a detallar el lugar en el que se encontraba. Era una estancia grande y oscura, iluminada solo por unas cuatro velas que estaban casi por consumirse. Las mesas estaban distribuidas en círculos y ninguna estaba libre de al menos una capa de polvo grisáceo. La barra era un gran mesón negro que atendía un hombre enclenque, lleno de tatuajes y cicatrices.

George, se apresuro en salir de aquel lugar horroroso pues, sin saber por que, sabía que Hermione estaba en algún lugar de ese Callejón. Pero lo que mas le intrigaba al joven pelirrojo, era por que no había dicho a Ron que fuera en vez de el al Callejón Knockturn, después de todo Ron era el novio de Hermione no él.

Salió del lugar y se sintió aliviado, miro a ambos lados pensando que dirección tomar. Se planteo cruzar la calle pero cuando se dispuso a hacerlo, noto que algo se había incrustado en la plata de su zapato. Se apoyo sobre la pared del bar del que acababa de salir y levanto su pie para ver lo que tenia.

Su sorpresa, fue encontrarse con una pequeña cadenita de plata que él vio colgada del cuello de Hermione, cuando ella se acerco a preguntarle si iba con ellos al Callejón Diagon. La tomo entre sus manos y la guardo en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón.

-_¿Donde estas Hermione? _–Pensó


	4. El Fin del Licántropo

**IV**

**El Fin del Licántropo**

George sabía que había tenido mucha suerte hasta ahora, ya que al menos sabía que Hermione se encontraba en ese lugar, apartando la idea de que la chica ya se hubiera ido del callejón. La calle estaba desolada, ni un alma pasaba por aquel lugar, donde el aire era una mezcla de magia oscura y mugre. Suspiro y entonces oyó el sonido de pisadas. Giro su cabeza hacia la derecha y vio a un hombre encorvado de aspecto desagradable que se le acercaba. A medida que lo hacia podía detallarlo mas, el hombre poseía una piel blanquecina como la cera, sus parpados inferiores habían adquirido un color grisáceo que indicaba el paso de los años y seguramente el mal dormir. El hombre, observo a George y sonrió de forma maliciosa. Suspiro y siguió caminando en la dirección en que venia, pero el pelirrojo se lo impidió cerrándole el paso.

-¿Qué quieres? –reprocho el hombre

-¿Quería saber si ha visto usted a una muchacha?, Cabello castaño un poco enmarañado… –El hombre adopto una expresión de no estar prestándole atención –Mas o menos de esta altura –George señalo su hombro con impaciencia –¿Ojos cafés, con apariencia de no ser de aquí?

-Quizás… -Musito el hombre viendo el bolsillo delantero de George de donde sobresalía una billetera de cuero marrón oscuro. El muchacho, al darse cuenta de la intención de su interlocutor, saco la cartera rápidamente, la abrió y saco cinco galeones. Abrió la palma de la mano, para dejar que el hombre los viera.

-¿Ahora la has visto? –Dijo George desafiante

-Creo que empiezo a recordar –Bromeo el hombre curvando sus labios –Una chica muy bella… -George estaba por perder la paciencia, apretaba tan fuerte su varita que estaba a punto de romperla

-¡CONTESTAME DE UNA VEZ! –Dijo George desafiante, sacado su varita y apuntando al desgravado hombre q tenía en frente -¡HABLA!

-Esta bien, solo… baja esa varita –Dijo entrecortadamente el hombre, George hizo lo que le pidió –Vi que corría en esa dirección –Murmuro señalando hacia la derecha del camino –¡Luego la vi detenerse en Burgin & Burkes, creo que no llego a entrar! –Exclamo viendo la cara de George

-Gracias –Siseo el muchacho entregándole los galeones al hombre, este sonrió y desapareció corriendo de la vista de George

El muchacho se aparto inútilmente el cabello de la cara, pues este seguía volviendo a posarse sobre su frente gracias al viento. Camino siguiendo la dirección que le había indicado el hombre, a la vez se preguntaba lo mismo que hacia ya un rato ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto?, que tenia Hermione ese día, que de repente el había decidido involuntariamente ir a buscarla. Que tenia de diferente alguien que iba a su casa casi todos los veranos, a quien él y su hermano le hacían las mismas bromas que a el resto de la familia. Lamentablemente esa respuesta aun no llegaba y se hacia esperar.

Mientras más caminaba, mas odiaba aquel lugar, que parecía escapar de toda normalidad. El calor amenazante de Londres fue sustituido por ventarrones helados que le golpeaban el rostro. Entonces, empezó a oír un ruido sordo, como ladridos a lo lejos. Su corazón se acelero y lo hizo caminar mas rápido, estaba trotando y después corriendo. Los ladridos cada vez eran más audibles y fuertes. Temió por lo peor. Saco su varita y se mantuvo alerta, viendo por cada callejón buscando a Hermione.

Entonces lo peor ocurrió, y supo que debía actuar cuando vio una figura alta y robusta, con la ropa rasgada y una gran venda sucia de color amarillento enrollada en la cabeza. Al fijarse mas, noto que llevaba algo en los brazos, George reconoció que era lo que llevaba, o mejor dicho a quien llevaba. Aprovecho que el hombre no se había percatado de su presencia para acercarse más y más.

Estaba a unos pocos metros de el y de nuevo pensaba que tenia demasiada suerte, solo que esta no duro mucho, pues la recia figura oscura que estaba siguiendo comenzó a reír, soltaba carcajadas de gloria y gruñidos. George ya estaba imaginando de quien se trataba y rezaba por que la persona que tuviera entre sus brazos no fuese Hermione. El cuerpo macizo del hombre se dio vuelta y George confirmo sus sospechas, pero aun así le provocaron miedo.

Frente a él, no estaba un humano –ya no se le podría llamar así- la enorme figura tenia nombre y era el responsable de que su hermano Bill tuviera un rostro desfigurado lleno de cicatrices malditas. El hombre reía de forma maliciosa tambaleando a su presa, Fenrir Greyback tenía a Hermione. Y a juzgar por lo que George veía, Hermione estaba inconsciente.

La cara deformada de Fenrir Greyback asustaba, a los lados de la cabeza tenia rastros de algo que parecía sangre seca. Olía a sudor y suciedad, sus dientes estaban cubiertos por una capa grisácea y en su piel se podían ver sus venas brotadas. George lo miraba a los ojos, que para ese tiempo eran grandes y se curvaban como los de un hombre lobo, dejando ver un iris amarillento.

-Hola –Dijo Greyback en un aullido –Espera tu debes ser, George… ¿O Fred? ¡No! Definitivamente tú eres George, el otro esta muerto y enterrado…

-¡DEPULSO! –Exclamo George

Greyback fue empujado hacia atrás, se tambaleo y dejo caer a Hermione en el cemento. Soltó un aullido estremecedor, George no paraba de lanzarle maldiciones que el esquivaba con facilidad, pero al menos eso lo mantenía alejado de Hermione. El chico tenia que hacer algo para salir de allí, pero el hombre lobo no le dejaría escapar con su presa así tan fácil.

-¡Esa asquerosa sangre sucia ya se me escapo una vez! –Exclamo Greyback

Entonces, se acerco a Hermione y la jalo por uno de sus inmóviles brazos, la levanto y se la puso en frente, utilizándola como un escudo a sabiendas que George no se atrevería a hacer nada. El muchacho suspiro desesperado, que podía hacer, Greyback se movía, como si estuviese bailando con Hermione de un lado a otro, era imposible hacer algo sin que esto le diera a Hermione.

-¡Bueno George, me voy! –Dijo Greyback, haciendo una reverencia burlona –Despídete de la sang…

Un rayo de un color verde brillante golpeo la espalda de Fenrir Greyback. Su voz se apago gradualmente, George pudo ver como entornaba los ojos amarillentos y como le temblaron las piernas. El licántropo fue llevado hacia atrás por el peso del cuerpo de Hermione. Se oyó un sonido estrepitoso en el momento en que el cuerpo de Greyback se plasmo contra el cemento. La chica, aun inconsciente rodo por el torso del hombre lobo y quedo recostada a su lado. George, miraba perplejo aquella escena, alzo la vista y pudo ver al milagro que le había salvado la vida a Hermione. En el oscuro callejón, George pudo divisar a Kingsley Shacklebolt, vestido con un traje de gala de color azul marino. En mano llevaba aun su varita mágica. Tanto el como George se acercaron al cuerpo inmóvil de Hermione.

-¿Esta viva? –Pregunto George de forma entrecortada

-Le han dado a tomar un Filtro de Muertos, esta durmiendo. –Puntualizo Kingsley

-¿Que hacia Fenrir Greyback por aquí? Creí que había muerto…

- No todos los Mortifagos perecieron en la Batalla George, muchos escaparon y no me sorprende que intenten vengar la muerte de su amo. –Kingsley suspiro –Tus hermanos Ginny y Ron están junto a Harry en la Madriguera. Tendremos que aparecernos.

George asintió, Kingsley tomo a Hermione en sus brazos. El muchacho se agarro fuerte de uno de los brazos del Ministro, él dio una señal y de repente empezó a girar muy rápido, solo veía los cuerpos de Hermione y Kingsley dando vueltas al igual que él. Sintió como se le revolvía el estomago y en varias ocasiones le pareció que vomitaría su desayuno en el traje de Kingsley.

El aterrizaje fue forzoso para George, que no se encontraba totalmente concentrado a diferencia de Kingsley, que aun sosteniendo a Hermione aterrizo de pie y sin tambalearse ni siquiera un poco. Escuchó voces preocupadas, reconoció la voz de su madre, la de su padre y algunos lloriqueos de Ginny.

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín! –Gruño la Sra. Weasley

-Molly, necesito un antídoto para el Filtro de Los Muertos. –Musito Kingsley –Un Bezoar quizás…

-¡Hay unos en mi baúl Sra. Weasley! –Exclamo Harry – ¡Accio Bezoar!

Seguido de esto, una piedra lisa de color verdoso salió volando de la habitación de Harry y Ron. La piedra termino su descenso y se poso sobre la mano de Harry. Él muchacho con las manos temblorosas, le paso el Bezoar a Kingsley, este, rápidamente abrió la boca de Hermione y le metió el Bezoar. Todos en la cocina quedaron en silencio. Entonces Hermione arrugo los ojos, de la forma como lo hace alguien que lo han despertado de un profundo sueño. La chica, que estaba recostada en uno de los muebles de la pequeña salita de estar, fue rodeada por todos los que estaban presentes, Kingsley, Harry, Ron, Ginny, George, El Sr y Sra. Weasley, Andrómeda, Ted y el pequeño Teddy también.

-¿Qué me paso? –Alcanzo a decir en un bostezo

-Te han dado de beber un Filtro de Muertos

-¿Cómo? ¡No es posible! Solo eh tomado una cerveza de Mantequilla…

-Que le compraste a un hombre fornido, alto y de apariencia amedrentadora. –Explico Kingsley pausadamente –Fuiste a parar a un restaurante de mala muerte, el mismo restaurante donde trabaja Fenrir Greyback

-¡Greyback! –Dijeron Harry, Ron y Hermione al unisonó

-Si no hubiese sido por George… -Dijo Kingsley –Bueno creo que deberías descansar Hermione, hablare con los de la aerolínea para saber si puedo retrasar el vuelo

-¡Nada de eso! –Reclamo la muchacha incorporándose –Estoy bien, Solo tengo algunos rasguños –Dijo viendo las raspaduras en sus brazos producidas por el cemento

-¿Segura? –Pregunto el Ministro y Hermione asintió –Bien, mi trabajo aquí ah terminado. Nos vemos. –Kingsley salió de la pequeña salita y se encamino hacia la puerta –Molly, Arthur, Nos vemos –Dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza

Mientras tanto, Ron sostenía a Hermione con ambos brazos y la ayudaba a subir las escaleras de madera, para llevarla hasta el cuarto de Ginny para que pudiera descansar tranquila. George los observaba, con la miraba perdida y con expresión distante. Hermione giro la cabeza sin que Ron se percatara de ello y movió los labios mirando a George y diciéndole "Gracias".


	5. Su Novio y Usted

**V**

**Su Novio y Usted**

Hermione durmió toda la noche, Ron se quedo a su lado, dormido también, pero en una silla de madera muy incomoda. Unas cuantas veces durante la noche, Ron despertaba sobresaltado al oír los gritos y quejidos que Hermione soltaba en sueños. A pesar de todo, la noche había sido tranquila. Harry, en su habitación no durmió mucho, pues no podía apartar la idea de que había más mortifagos sueltos y que él no era lo único que buscaban, entonces sintió un pinchazo de arrepentimiento por haber dejado que Ron y Hermione le acompañaran en su búsqueda de los Horrocruxes. George no durmió en su cuarto, se quedo recostado en el mueble de la sala de estar, aprovecho la oportunidad para hablar con el Sr. Y la Sra. Weasley -sobre su supuesto viaje a Alemania-; para sorpresa de George, sus padres se lo tomaron muy bien, pensaron que seria lo mejor para despejar la mente y claro no podía faltar la promesa de su madre de enviarle comida todas las semanas.

La mañana llego rápido, George y Hermione fueron los primeros en despertar. La chica, se levanto, se vistió rápido, colocándose una camisa blanca de mangas largas con un escote en forma de v y unos jeans azul marino desgastados en el área de las rodillas. Hizo lo posible por poner un poco más cómodo a Ron, colocándole una pequeña almohada de plumas tras el cuello. Después escribió una carta despidiéndose de todos, especialmente de Ron, dejándole anotada la dirección del hotel donde se alojaría para que de esa forma pudiera devolverle las cartas.

Al salir de la habitación fue directo al baño a cepillarse los dientes y a arreglarse un poco el cabello, que estaba hecho una total maraña. Hermione, no tardo ni 10 segundos haciendo eso, no quería ninguna clase de despedida ni ratos incómodos. Se dio una última mirada en el empañado espejo del baño, para después salir de el y dirigirse a la cocina. George, había despertado un poco más temprano y hasta le había preparado el desayuno, sin embargo no la espero y comenzó a comer para ahorrar tiempo.

-Buenos días –Dijo Hermione esbozando una sonrisa –Que bien que volaremos juntos, tendrás todo el viaje para explicarme que demonios me paso anoche, ¡no me acuerdo de nada! –Exclamo al tiempo que tomaba una porción de pastel

-Ya veo, pues no hay mucho que contar… -Murmuro George –Hay que apurarnos, Mi Madre no confía en el transporte Muggle ni en su comida, así que si se despierta y nos ce aquí aun, nos llenara de comida –El chico se echo el cabello hacia atrás, tomo su plato y con un movimiento con la varita, este quedo limpio y brillante. –Tus maletas ya están afuera, las he sacado cuando me levante

-Hmm que bhgien –Dijo Hermione tratando de hablar con la boca llena

-¡Ya te empiezas a parecer a Ron! –Exclamo George con una sonrisa radiante -¿Nos vamos? –Dijo apurando a Hermione y viendo que ya había terminado su plato de comida

Hermione asintió, limpio su plato al igual que George y ambos salieron, dejando atrás la Madriguera. George, tomo ambas maletas y junto a Hermione, atravesaron el gran matorral de hiedra y matas secas por donde había pasado ella el día anterior. Les fue dificultoso, no podían usar magia, pues del otro lado de la red de hojas estaba un auto, donde estaba un conductor confundido, pues de seguro no hallaba razón alguna para que alguien pudiese vivir en ese campo de maleza creciente. A Hermione se le enredaron varias ramas en el cabello y los jeans de George, también acumularon una gran cantidad de hojas. Cuando terminaron de pasar por el matorral, el conductor los vio con aire preocupado, les abrió la puerta del auto y se preocupo por si esa cantidad de hojas y ramas que tenían los dos chicos en su ropa iban a quedar en su auto.

-Al aeropuerto Escorts por favor –Pidió George al conductor

El aeropuerto hizo un ademan de aprobación, encendió el auto y se puso en marcha rumbo al aeropuerto. En eso, George hurgaba con impaciencia en su bolso, buscando algo que al parecer se le hacia muy difícil encontrar.

-Demonios –Musito –Eh olvidado el recibo del pasaje…

-Eso no importa –Le interrumpió Hermione hablando en voz baja –Solo piden el pasaje en si, yo bote el recibo que me envió Kingsley, claro luego de leer la dirección de la aerolínea

-Ah, lo siento, nunca eh viajado en un _avión _–Respondió George algo avergonzado –¿Seguro que esos aparatos pueden permanecer en el aire Hermione?

-¡Por supuesto George! ¡Cientos de personas viajan cada año, los muggles no tienen otro medio rápido para trasladarse de un país a otro!

George, aun no podía imaginarse la vida sin escobas, trasladores o la red Flu, así que fingió entender a Hermione. Ella seguía contándole como se sentían las personas en el momento del despegue. El impresionado, le preguntaba cosas con respecto al funcionamiento del _avión, _que por supuesto Hermione no sabia así que no supo explicarle, solo se limito a describir el momento del aterrizaje y los momentos donde había turbulencias. Estaban tan enfrascados en su conversación acerca de medios de transportes muggles que no se habían dado cuenta de que ya se encontraban en el pleno centro de Londres, y además estaban pasando justo frente a una gran masa de gente, que a juzgar por sus vestimentas eran magos. Todos, al parecer iban con vía al Ministerio de Magia. Hermione jamás había visto tanta gente aglomerada.

-¿Qué estará pasando? –Pregunto la chica dándose vuelta para ver mejor la concentración

-Papa dice que ha estado así desde que callo Voldemort –Dijo George haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra –Kingsley esta muy atareado, personas reclaman por sus familiares, por sus trabajos, mucha gente tuvo que abandonarlo todo. Supongo que por eso esta estableciendo esas embajadas, trata de agilizar el trabajo, Inglaterra no es el único lugar con magos y Voldemort hizo estragos en todo el mundo

-Ya veo –Dijo Hermione en un susurro – ¡Oh! ¡Espere señor! –El auto se detuvo en seco y Hermione abrió la ventana para comprarle a un vendedor ambulante una copia del Profeta –Gracias –Le dijo al Conductor

George le sonrió y el auto se puso en marcha otra vez, pero no por mucho tiempo pues solo a unos metros estaba el aeropuerto. El pelirrojo saco unos billetes, pero al parecer no entendía muy bien las cantidades, así que Hermione se apresuro a pagar, pues el conductor ya empezaba a molestarse. Ambos bajaron con las maletas en las manos, pesaban un montón, pues ni Hermione ni George sabían cuanto tiempo iban a estar afuera. Hermione se tapo la cara con la mano que tenia desocupada, el sol le daba directamente en el rostro y al dirigir la mirada hacia George, su cabello centello y la cegó. Siguieron caminando y entraron a la inmensa estructura, que más que un aeropuerto parecía un centro comercial. Adentro cada centímetro de la pared de la puerta estaba poblado de tiendas, desde tienda de golosinas, hasta un apartado donde vendían ropa interior.

-Creo que vamos algo tarde, será mejor que entremos a la sala de espera cuanto antes… -Exclamo Hermione –¡Pero primero hay que confirmar los pasajes George! –Dijo al ver que el muchacho iba apresuradamente hacia la entrada que los llevaría a la sala de espera del avión

El asintió preocupado, le dio a Hermione su pasaje y ella fue con el hasta un mostrador. El hombre que estaba delante de ellos estaba algo pasado de peso y no le quedaba más cabello que dos escasas capas a los lados de la cabeza. El hombre les sonrió con franqueza y les pidió sus boletos.

-Deben apurarse –Les dijo –El avión esta a punto de partir. Llamare para avisar que les esperen –Tomo una especie de tijeras, que en la punta tenia unos dos agujeros. Presiono el utensilio contra cada uno de los pasajes y le abrió dos huecos en el borde. –Pasen estos por el laser de la entrada –Les entrego los pasajes junto con una hoja de papel que indicaba su hora de partida y hora de llegada a Francia –¡Que su novio y usted tengan un buen viaje! –Dijo el hombre, George esbozo una sonrisa y Hermione se sonrojo

-¡Oh! No, el no es mi novio… Bueno, gracias. –Dijo Hermione apenada, al tiempo que se alejaba junto a George del mostrador – ¡Ni una palabra George! –Le dijo Hermione sonriente

-¿Que quieres que diga? Mira tú, si hasta parecemos novios…

Hermione lo miro y curvo sus finos labios en una sonrisa. Los dos siguieron su camino e hicieron lo que les dijo el empleado del mostrador. Colocaron todas sus pertenencias en unas cajas grises de plástico, que luego pasaron por un escáner que examinaba todo su interior, para asegurarse que no llevaban armas de fuego o drogas. Cuando pasaron, el censor de la puerta emitió un pitido y George tuvo que quitarse el cinturón de su pantalón, al hacerlo los vaqueros casi se le caen, Hermione no hizo más que reírse a carcajadas de él mientras se acomodaba el pantalón.


	6. Desaparecida

**VI**

**Desaparecida**

-Ultima llamada a los restantes pasajeros del vuelo Londres con destino a la ciudad de París, abordar lo antes posible por la puerta de embarque número dos

Una voz gélida anunciando la salida del vuelo, fue lo primero que escucharon George y Hermione al entrar a la gran sala de espera. Los dos miraron a la derecha e izquierda para localizar la puerta dos, al localizarla se dieron cuenta de que por suerte no eran los únicos retrasados en el vuelo, pues había unas cuantas personas afuera de la puerta esperando para entrar. Hermione saco su boleto y George la imito, los dos chicos avanzaron rápidamente y se situaron en la cola de la entrada.

Tras una mediana estructura que tenia apariencia de podio, estaba un hombre muy alto de piel oscura que chequeaba cada boleto minuciosamente, por esa razón la cola de personas avanzaba tan lento. Delante de los dos chicos, había una señora mayor, con el cabello blanco como un copo de nieve, detrás, tenían a un chico de lentes y cabello negro que llevaba a cuestas un maletín negro, que Hermione reconoció, su padre tenía uno donde guardaba de forma meticulosa una computadora portátil. Cuando por fin llego el turno de los dos muchachos, hicieron lo mismo que todas las personas, entregaron sus dos boletos de avión y el hombre los reviso, les dijo el numero de puesto que les habían asignado, doblo el pasaje por la mitad, rasgo una de las partes y le entrego la otra, era algo así como un comprobante.

Sin volverse hacia atrás, Hermione y George avanzaron por un túnel amplio con paredes blancas y piso negro y resbaladizo. Dejaron sus maletas en un aparcado destinado a ellas y ambos entraron el avión. Hermione miro a todos los tripulantes y George soltó un grito ahogado en forma sorpresiva. Buscaron sus asientos, que estaban justo al lado de la salida de emergencia del avión. A la chica le toco la ventana, se sentó y desdoblo el periódico que había comprado.

-Buenos días, les habla el Comandante al Mando Charles Gosht. Seré su piloto en este viaje con destino a la ciudad de Paris, que tengan un buen día –Dijo una voz proveniente de la cabina

Luego de la bienvenida del comandante, tres mujeres, perfectamente vestidas y peinadas iguales se pararon frente a toda la tripulación. Una tomo un micrófono y dijo exactamente las mismas palabras del piloto en dos idiomas diferentes. La otra, saco del compartimiento del primer puesto un cinturón de seguridad, un chaleco salvavidas y lo que parecía un bote desinflado. Finalmente la ultima, se puso a hacer señas mientras la primera hablaba. Cuando la primera mujer termino de hablar, la segunda comenzó a hacer una demostración de cómo abrocharse y desabrocharse el cinturón de seguridad. Después indico como inflar el chaleco y el bote. Por ultimo indico las salidas de emergencia del avión y enseño a todos la forma en que deberían salir del mismo si se llegase a presentarse una emergencia.

-¿Quiénes son ellas? –Pregunto George

-Son azafatas, mantienen el avión en orden y también hacen tiras cosas…

-¡Son muy guapas estas azafatas!

-Ya estamos a punto de despegar –Dijo Hermione y al mismo tiempo le dio un codazo en el torso a George – ¡Te encantara!

En ese momento el avión empezó a andar por la pista de aterrizaje, dio unas dos vueltas y entonces comenzó el despegue. En lo que se separo del suelo, George aparto a Hermione un poco para poder ver por la escotilla. Una de las azafatas les dijo que se colocaran en posición vertical en su asiento, todos obedecieron. Cuando el avión comenzó a ganar altura, todos los pasajeros se apretaron contra el asiento y George maravillado no paraba de sonreír.

El viaje comenzó con total tranquilidad, George y ella casi no hablaron durante las primeras horas de vuelo, pues ella estaba enfrascada leyendo El Profeta y George, pues se esmeraba en entablar conversación con alguna azafata. Cuando una de las mujeres paseaba un carrito metálico ofreciendo bebidas, el pelirrojo, le invito un poco de refresco, pero ella le recordó que eso era gratis y siguió su camino, dejando atrás a un descorazonado George Weasley.

-No hemos llegado a París y ya estas buscando conquistar a alguien ¡Eres increíble! –Exclamo la chica mirando inquisitivamente a George

-¡Gracias querida Hermione, pero es que tengo que aprovechar el tiempo al máximo! Es mas estaba pensando… -Se detuvo, cambiando el tono burlón de la primera frase por un acento mas serio

-¿Pensabas que? –Dijo Hermione sonriendo

-Pensaba, si querías ir a comer algo cuando lleguemos –Dijo rápidamente George

-¡Oh! –Soltó Hermione –Bueno, lo siento George, pero debo empezar a trabajar cuando llegue… -George entendió y le dedico una cálida sonrisa -¿Dónde te quedaras? –Pregunto para cambiar de tema

-En un hotel llamado _Ritz Suite _–Dijo con voz de desanimo, del bolsillo de su camisa, saco un pequeño trozo de pergamino donde tenia anotada la dirección -¡No entiendo nada! Supongo que hablaran ingles en algún lado de París…

-Ah… -Suspiro Hermione-¿Estarás de turismo? Genial, yo estaré encerrada en una oficina tratando con la comunidad mágica francesa

-Turismo, si. Eso haré, pero no me negaras aunque sea una noche del sábado que viene –Dijo, al ver que Hermione hizo ademan de refutar su idea continuo hablando –Apuesto que hay unos restaurantes maravillosos Hermione, la comunidad francesa aun ni te conoce de manera que no te echaran de menos una noche

Hermione lo miro de forma inquisitiva por unos segundos, el arrugo la cara en señal de convencimiento y ella termino por aceptar que eso no tendría nada de malo. Al fin de cuentas, George era el hermano mayor de Ron, y con él había compartido vivencias durante muchos veranos. Eso seria, un verano mas, solo que a unos kilómetros de la madriguera.

-¿Qué podría salir mal? –Dijo al fin

George sonrió, mas de lo que Hermione le había visto sonreír los últimos días. Abrió el periódico de par en par, buscando algo interesante que leer, lo cual no le costo mucho, al fijarse en la primera pagina del mismo. Vio una gran foto de Kingsley siendo abrumado por media docena de periodistas y una multitud de gente, que a juzgar por las expresiones en sus rostros, no se encontraban para nada contentas. Hermione contemplo el titular de la noticia, tratando de darle una explicación coherente, que no tuviera nada que ver, con cierto mago tenebroso y sus seguidores.

Desaparición al norte de Londres provoca pánico en la comunidad mágica

Ministro Shacklebolt sigue sin dar explicaciones

-¡George! –Dijo, haciendo que el muchacho que estaba a su lado se sobresaltara de repente –Esta es la razón del bullicio que había esta mañana en el ministerio –Murmuro en voz baja, al tiempo que se colocaba el periódico contra el pecho para que George pudiera leerlo

El pelirrojo se quito el cabello de la cara y se fijo, al igual que Hermione en la foto y el titular de la noticia. Tomo el periódico y leyó rápidamente entre líneas con semblante preocupado. Entonces comenzó a leer, en un susurro que Hermione a penas alcanzaba a escuchar.

-El Primer Ministro de Magia afronta sus primeras semanas en el cargo, el panorama indica que la calma aun no llega y Kingsley Shacklebolt se abstiene a dar explicaciones acerca de la desaparición repentina que ocurrió en el norte de la ciudad de Londres, la noche de ayer. –George reparo en la mirada preocupada de Hermione –Testigos oculares, han visto merodear por sus casas a algunos seguidores vivos de Voldemort. Hasta ahora, se ah confirmado la desaparición, de Narcisa Black Malfoy, esposa del Ex Mortifago Lucius Malfoy. A los alrededores de la mansión Malfoy, se han presentado diversos disturbios. Una gran parte de la comunidad mágica no se siente segura, tomando en cuenta claro esta, los últimos sucesos. Marge Witherpoon (vecina de los Malfoy), admite no estar segura de la muerte del que no debe ser nombrado, pues la última vez que se hablo de la muerte del que no debe ser nombrado, este resurgió y volvió a amenazar a los magos.

Hermione soltó un grito ahogado, a la vez que se acercaba a George, para ver una pequeña foto de Narcisa, ondeando su fino y platinado cabello, a su lado estaba Lucius Malfoy, su esposo y padre de su hijo Draco. La chica, reparo un momento en las palabras que George acababa de leer y le llamo la atención el hecho de que ya los Malfoy fueran reconocidos como Ex mortifagos. La chica imagino la cantidad de dinero que tuvo que repartir Lucius Malfoy para limpiar el nombre de su familia en tan poco tiempo.

-¡Es increíble! No me sorprende que quieran llevarse a Narcisa la verdad, pero decir que Voldemort podría no estar muerto ¡eso ya es inaudito! –Reclamo Hermione alzando la voz –Lo vimos morir, es imposible que este vivo todavía.

-Eso no lo pongo en duda Hermione, pero como siempre, _El Profeta _necesita una noticia y la tuvo. Se me hace muy raro que no haya salido la noticia sobre lo que paso con Greyback. –Puntualizo, pasando algunas paginas del periódico –No podíamos esperar que los mortifagos se quedaran sin hacer nada, querrán vengar a Voldemort y que mejor forma que…

-Secuestrar a Narcisa Malfoy, esposa del traicionero Lucius Malfoy y madre del cobarde Draco Malfoy

-Exacto –Dijo tomando la lata de refresco que le estaba ofreciendo una hermosa aeromoza

**

El sol había salido, y alguien se dio a la tarea de apartar las cortinas que impedían su paso. Los rayos amarillos le daban directamente en la cara y eso hizo Ron Weasley se despertara al fin. Arrugo los ojos y se los estrujo con fuerza. Pretendió seguir durmiendo pero su madre lo llamo por su nombre completo utilizando un tono de voz del que no se esperaba nada bueno. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su habitación y que tampoco se hallaba recostado en una cama. Abrió los ojos y pudo ver la habitación de Ginny, miro a su lado, la cama donde había dormido Hermione estaba vacía y en su lugar estaba un sobre blanco, tenia su nombre, escrito con una fina y pequeña caligrafía, que pudo reconocer como la de Hermione.

Al percatarse que se hallaba en una dura y fría silla de madera, se paro, cogió a carta de Hermione y bajo al Gran Comedor, con esperanzas de que la muchacha aun no se hubiera ido. Salto varios escalones, pero se desilusiono, al ver que en la sala solo estaba su madre, Ginny y Harry.

-¡Aleluya! Supuse que tenía que ir yo misma a despertarte Ronald –Exclamo la Señora Weasley

-Lo siento… Yo… ¿Y Hermione?

-Se fue muy temprano, a eso de las 6 –Respondió Ginny – ¡Caramba Ron, no pudiste pararte ni a llevarle las maletas!

-Creí que se iba mas tarde, maldito transporte Muggle –Murmuro Ron enojado –Voy a Sortilegios Weasley… ¿George esta en su habitación?

-¡Oh No! Olvide decírselo a todos… ¡George se fue a Alemania esta mañana! –Dijo la Señora Weasley

-¿Alemania? –Exclamaron Ron, Ginny y Harry al unisonó


	7. Patrañas

**VII**

**Patrañas**

Harry, Ginny y Ron entornaron los ojos, estaban muy asombrados, no tanto por el lugar elegido, sino por la decisión de George de no hacérselo saber a nadie, salvo a su madre.

-¿Alemania? ¿Qué tiene George que hacer en Alemania mamá? –Inquirió Ron

-Nada especial, solo me dijo que necesitaba un aire diferente –Respondió la mujer, en un hilo de voz, sabiendo que a George lo único que le hacia falta, al igual que a todos era Fred

-A mi me parece muy bien –Opino Ginny –Él lleva días deprimido –La chica miro al vacio un momento, quedándose pensativa – ¿No crees que deberíamos viajar a algún lugar remoto del mundo Harry, Tailandia, o algo así?

-Me encantaría –Repuso Harry sonriente –Pero hay trabajo en el Ministerio, Kingsley me ah escrito esta mañana, necesita de Ron y de mi –Dijo mirando a Ron -¡Han secuestrado a Narcisa Malfoy y al parecer, esto es obra de los Mortifagos sobrevivientes!

-¿QUE? –Exclamo la señora Weasley –No, nada de eso, Harry querido, si se han llevado a Narcisa Malfoy, imagina que harán contigo. ¡Kingsley tiene Aurores muy bien entrenados!

Harry al igual que Ron, reclamaron y discutieron con la Sra. Weasley por mas de media hora, hasta que la convencieron, argumentando que no se iban a enfrentar a nada nuevo. Asegurándole que, lo peor era Voldemort y el ya estaba muerto y enterrado. Loa Sra. Weasley acepto de mala gana, cayendo en cuenta, de que tanto Ron como Harry eran mayores de edad y podían hacer lo que se les viniera en gana.

-Subiré a cambiarme –Informo Ron

El pelirrojo estaba encantado por tener una excusa para salir de La Madriguera. Tenia que mantenerse ocupado el mayor tiempo posible, para no pensar en lo lejos que estaba Hermione y en lo mucho que le faltaba la chica. Harry en cambio tenia a Ginny a su lado, por que no podía quedarse Hermione de igual forma con él. Ron aparto sus pensamientos y fue directo a su cuarto para sacar algo de ropa elegante para ir al Ministerio. Se puso rápidamente una camisa blanca con finas rayas moradas ceñida al cuerpo, un pantalón negro, perteneciente a su traje del baile de graduación. Tomo unos zapatos negros muy elegantes y se vistió sin miramientos.

-¿Nos vamos? –Pregunto Harry impaciente

Ron asintió y salió de la Madriguera, Harry se despidió de Ginny y se unió a su amigo. Tenían planeado aparecerse en el Ministerio, como lo hacían los empleados normalmente. Harry que ya era un experto apareciéndose, hizo una reverencia burlona a Ron, fijo el objetivo en su mente, dio tres vueltas sobre si mismo y desapareció provocando un estruendoso sonido. Ron, en cambio había vuelto a reprobar el examen de aparición, resultaba que lo hacía terrible bajo presión, pero en circunstancias normales lo hacia muy bien. Hizo una mueca de angustia, se concentro en el Ministerio de Magia, dio tres vueltas de forma temblorosa y desapareció.

Ron sintió una desagradable sensación de vomitar. No sabia si ya estaba en el ministerio, en un extraño limbo o no había salido siquiera de La Madriguera. Sintió de repente, como una fuerza lo alzaba hacia arriba tirando del cuello de su camisa. Era Harry, y para suerte del pelirrojo, había podido llegar al ministerio y lo que era un mejor, pudo llegar al ministerio con todas las partes de su cuerpo adheridas todavía a él.

El Ministerio de magia, no había cambiado en nada su aspecto físico, pero si se habían hecho cambios en muchas leyes, la mayoría acerca de el tratado hacia los elfos, duendes y gigantes. También hubo cambios en el personal, Dolores Umbridge fue despedida, interrogada y encarcelada por sus crímenes contra los sangre sucia. Kingsley se ocupo de eliminar la corrupción en el Ministerio.

Harry y Ron se encontraron en un vestíbulo amplio e iluminado, el piso era de madera pulida y el techo tenía un color azul brillante. Empotradas en la pared, estaban varias chimeneas conectadas a la red Flu, por donde salían y entraban a cada momento magos y brujas. En el centro, estaba la misma escultura que Harry había visto en ocasiones anteriores y que le había parecido muy falsa, pues representaba claramente el dominio de los magos por sobre las criaturas del mundo mágico.

-Genial… esta vez no deje atrás una de mis orejas. Voy mejorando –Exclamo Ron

-Pronto podrás hacer el examen, solo tienes que asegurarte de no estar tan nervioso Ron –Explico Harry –Vamos, quiero saber que es eso tan importante que quiere decirnos Kingsley

-Imagino que tendrá que ver con Narcisa Malfoy, pero si quieres mi opinión, creo que todo ese secuestro son patrañas, Los Malfoy ya no se pavonean de sus influencias como antes, pienso que solo quieren llamar la atención

-Si, no seria la primera vez que los Malfoy juegan sucio ¿No? –Dijo Harry dándole la razón a Ron –Aquí es –Murmuro y acto seguido llamo a la puerta del despacho de Kingsley

Aproximadamente un minuto después, la puerta del despacho se abrió y Kingsley les hizo un ademan con la mano para que entraran. Los dos chicos le saludaron con la mano y entraron a una estancia circular y muy espaciosa. Alrededor de ellos, en las paredes, estaban colgados los retratos de todos los ministros de magia que habían pasado. Harry pudo distinguir a Fudge y a Scrimgeour, el primero le saludaba de manera apenada y el segundo miraba a todos lados, preocupado, como si temiese algo.

-¡Pasen chicos! –Les dijo Kingsley alegremente –Siéntense, este… ¿Algo de beber? -Ron y Harry asintieron y el Ministro hizo un movimiento con la varita y lleno tres copas con whisky de fuego, luego las hizo flotar y llegar justo a las manos de los chicos. –Bien, supongo que ya conocen los últimos acontecimientos…

-¿Lo del secuestro de Narcisa Malfoy? –Pregunto Ron

-Si, pero antes de que se formen una idea descabellada de lo que pasa, como ah hecho toda la comunidad mágica, quiero que sepan que todo eso es un invento de Los Malfoy.

-¿Cómo? –Dijeron Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo

-Se han descuidado, hay Aurores rodeando su casa y la han visto-Dijo Kingsley con voz grave y tranquilizadora

-¿Si ya saben que es todo una mentira, por que el profeta no lo ah publicado? –Pregunto Ron

-Por que el secuestro de Narcisa es solo la punta del iceberg chicos –Suspiro un momento y continúo –Harry, Ron creemos que…

-¿Que? –Inquirió Harry acercándose más al borde de la mesa

-Tenemos razones para creer que hay un "nuevo" mago tenebroso –Dijo por fin haciendo énfasis en la palabra nuevo

**

El vuelo transcurrió con total normalidad, a pesar de unas leves turbulencias que a George le encantaron. Cuando sucedieron, el pelirrojo soltó una febril carcajada que hizo que todas las miradas se posaran sobre Hermione y él. De ves en cuando George hacia alguna pregunta acerca del mundo Muggle y de igual forma la chica le recordaba lo mucho que estaba comenzando a parecerse a su padre.

Faltaban no más de cinco minutos para el aterrizaje, Hermione doblo el periódico que tenía entre sus piernas y lo metió en su cartera. Se abrocho el cinturón de seguridad, como había indicado una aeromoza, George hizo lo mismo. La chica se apretó fuertemente contra el asiento y cerro los ojos, lo que dio a entender a su compañero pelirrojo, que esa era la parte que mas odiaba de un vuelo en avión.

-¿Estas bien? –Pregunto George mirándola

-No… Creo que voy a vomitar –Dijo al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba y tomaba bruscamente una bolsa plástica que venia incorporada en el espaldar del asiento de en frente –Odio los aterrizajes –Farfulló colocándose la bolsa alrededor de la boca

-No vas a vomitar… -Hermione lo fulmino con al mirada –Mira, toma mi mano, no debe ser tan malo… -La voz de George fue interrumpida por la voz mecánica de una aeromoza a través del micrófono

"_Preparados para el aterrizaje, señores pasajeros fue un placer haber sido su tripulación la mañana de hoy, que pasen una buena tarde. Se despide Aerolíneas Air France"_

-Oh no…

Hermione tomo la mano de George desprevenidamente y el la apretó lo mas que pudo. La chica arrugo la cara y sujeto con fuerza la mano de su compañero. El impacto contra el piso no se hizo esperar, fue duro y ruidoso. Cuando ceso George, que esperaba algo terrible y amenazador, se incorporo del asiento y vio como Hermione abría los ojos uno por uno. La miro unos segundos y en su rostro dibujo una sonrisa irónica.

-¿Eso es todo? ¡Te enfrentaste a más de una docena de mortifagos hace un año y le tienes miedo a un impacto en el piso!

-¡Para que lo sepas, ha habido muchos accidentes en el momento del aterrizaje! –Le espeto Hermione

-¡Pero si no ah sido nada! –Replico George, ella lo miro de manera amenazante y el comprendió que no debía seguir discutiendo -¿Podrías devolverme mi mano?

George rio y Hermione -que no se había dado cuenta de que aun sostenía la cálida mano del pelirrojo- se puso colorada y le soltó la mano violentamente. Se dio la vuelta, se levanto del asiento y se aproximo a sacar su maleta del compartimiento encima de sus asientos. George la imito y ambos se unieron a la fila de gente que esperaba salir de la aeronave. Hermione, avanzaba en la fila de forma autómata y George la seguía de cerca. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, una mujer de traje, con un distintivo del aeropuerto de Escorts, les ofreció unos caramelos y con una sonrisa muy falsa les deseo buenas tardes y les agradeció por preferir las Aerolíneas Air France.

La sala de espera del Aeropuerto Internacional Escorts era muy amplia, el piso era de granito pulido y el techo estaba decorado con paisajes franceses. De ambos lados de la sala había tiendas de comestibles, restaurantes, puestos de periódico y otros menesteres. George y Hermione salieron casi de últimos del túnel que conectaba el avión con el aeropuerto.

-Bien… Aquí nos separamos –Dijo Hermione viéndolo fijamente

-Nada de separarnos –Replico George –Esta noche paso por ti en el hotel, ¿a las ocho te parece bien?

-Fantástico –Respondió sonriendo

oOo

**Espero que les halla gustado mucho :D**

**Pienso que este cap me ah salido muy mal, pero**

**esperare a ver que me dicen ustedes ^^**

**Besos (K)**


	8. Te amo

**VIII**

**Te amo**

_Las luces eran tenues, ella sabía que había más de veinticuatro personas rodeando la estancia, pero de todos ellos, solo conocía a unos cinco. El ambiente era pesado, cargado de muchas preguntas sin respuestas y de miedo. No les quedaba más que aceptar lo que venia sin rechistar. La mujer fijo su vista en la figura del centro, encapuchada, de piel blanca y cetrina como la cera que deja una vela cuando se consume. El individuo la miro con sus ojos rojos y centellantes, rápidamente desvió la mirada de ella y se dirigió a un hombre fornido y alto que estaba del otro lado de la sala._

_-¿Cómo esta saliendo todo Morgan? –Pregunto con frialdad _

_-Excelente –Dijo el hombre con voz gélida y mecánica –Todo esta resultando según lo planeado_

_-Muy bien –Se levanto de su silla y se acerco a Narcisa sigilosamente, todos en la estancia le seguían con la mirada fija –Tu hijo me esta dando muchos problemas en el exterior –Le susurro –Haz algo al respecto_

_-Pero s… -Intervino un hombre alto, de cabello claro situado al lado de Narcisa –Nuestro hijo ya se desprendió de nosotros… no nos escuchara, esta de lado de Potter_

_-¡NO ME IMPORTA! ¡Has que te escuche Lucius! –Grito la figura, mirándolo esta vez a él, Lucius hizo un movimiento de negación con al cabeza y la figura enfureció – ¡CRUCIO! _

_Lucius Malfoy hizo un esfuerzo inhumano para mantenerse de pie, cerro sus puños y con las uñas se araño la palma de las manos. Se retorcía de dolor, a la vez que la figura frente a el, movía la varita de un lado a otro riendo maquiavélicamente. _

_-Por-Po-Favor… -Musito Narcisa entre sollozos _

_-¡CALLATE! –Le espeto la figura, dejo a Lucius y se dirigió esta vez a todos en la sala –Todos, son unos malditos incompetentes. ¡POR SI NO LO SABEN, EL STUPIDO HIJO DE ESTOS DOS, HA DADO EL CHIVATAZO EN EL MINISTERIO DE MAGIA! ¡SABEN DE NOSOTROS! –Los demás encapuchados empezaron a cuchichear entre si, pero la figura hizo un ademan de silencio con la mano y todos callaron_

_-Solo tienen sospechas… -Dijo Lucius _

_-¡ESO ES SUFICIENTE IMBECIL! –Le dijo -¡TRAIGANME A DRACO MALFOY!_

_Los hombres y mujeres encapuchados que estaban en la sala emitieron un rugido de gloria y desaparecieron en una cortina de humo negro. Narcisa, tomo a su esposo por los hombros ayudándolo a levantarse. La mujer le hizo una reverencia y sosteniendo a Lucius, desapareció también. _

_Luego de un débil "Crac" Lucius y Narcisa, encapuchados, aparecieron tirados boca abajo en el suelo de la amplia sala de la Mansión Malfoy. El hombre, se levanto del piso con esfuerzo y echo una mirada fugaz hacia a fuera de la casa, se estremeció al ver que su casa estaba rodeada por una docena de Aurores del Ministerio, que pretendían protegerlos. Narcisa, intento pararse, pero su esposo la detuvo. _

_-Pueden verte… -Le susurro –Un encantamiento desilusionador lo solucionara –Desvaino su varita mágica y dio dos golpecitos en la cabeza de Narcisa. En unos segundos la mujer desapareció, adoptando el color terracota del piso de la sala. _

_-Gracias –Le dijo ella parándose –Tenemos que escribirle a Draco, hay que prevenirlo… Oh Lucius… Todo esto, no debimos… mucho odio –Murmuraba la mujer a la vez que sollozaba_

_-No hay vuelta atrás –Dijo –Él nos matara, en lo que sepa que le hemos escrito nos matara. _

_-No, no si podemos hacer algo… ¿Cómo lo hacia Severus? Le mentía no es así…_

_-Oclumancia, pero es distinto Narcisa, no conocemos los poderes de Él, solo nos ha demostrado ser mas inclemente que el Señor Tenebroso_

_-Podemos intentarlo Lucius, por nuestro hijo… -Dijo acercándose mas a su marido –No debimos Lucius… Me arrepiento, si solo… si solo hubiésemos dejado el pasado atrás… Draco estuviera todavía aquí –Se lamentaba –Todo había terminado, tu estabas aquí, Draco también, estábamos vivos… ¿Pero queríamos mas No? –Pregunto sabiendo que esa pregunta no tendría respuesta alguna_

_-Lo hecho, hecho esta, ahora… ve y descansa, estas bastante nerviosa –Le dijo, esbozando una débil sonrisa de consuelo _

_La mujer obedeció y se alejo de el lentamente, pero antes se dio vuelta y vio a su esposo detenidamente_

_-Lucius… -Dijo, el hombre volteo a verla –Te amo _

_-Yo también te amo –Alcanzo a decir, hacia mucho tiempo que no la escuchaba decir eso y descubrió que era hermoso escucharlo_

_Narcisa se alejo, subiendo las escaleras de caracol que rodeaban la sala. Lucius, se sintió feliz, más feliz de lo que se había sentido en varios meses. Pero no tardo en volver a la realidad, tenía que poder contactar con Draco, pero no se le ocurría una manera segura, una forma de hablar con su hijo sin que fueran descubiertos. Por que si era cierto que su nuevo amo los controlaba a todos, no iba a poder siquiera terminar de escribirle a su hijo. _

**

Harry, no se dio cuenta, pero estaba riendo, no a viva voz pero sus labios dibujaban una sonrisa. No sabía por que, pero lo que escuchaba le parecía ridículo y gracioso. Lo mas posible era que Kingsley le estuviera haciendo una broma, algo pesada, pero si muy graciosa. De seguro, el hombre pasaría de tener el rostro arrugado y preocupado ah esbozar una sonrisa socarrona. Miro a Ron un segundo, su amigo daba pequeños resoplidos de angustia, pero a Harry le parecía meramente divertido. Sin embargo, al cabo de unos dos minutos se percato de que Kingsley no cambiaba su rostro, es más, se había recostado en su silla de piel mirando a Harry y moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. Entonces entendió que el Ministro, no estaba jugando.

-¿Qué dices? –Pregunto Harry incrédulo

-Lo que escuchaste Harry –Dijo –No sabemos muy bien quien es pero…

Harry le miro incrédulo y a la vez molesto, intento ser razonable pero no podía aceptar una nueva amenaza, no era posible que su felicidad hubiera durado solo un año.

-Es ridículo –Le interrumpió Harry bruscamente

-Harry creo que deberías… -Dijo Ron tratando de hacerle ver que estaba hablando con el ministro de magia

-Déjalo Ronald, esta en su derecho de dudar, yo tampoco lo creía y aun no estamos muy seguros, pero no podemos dejar pasar nada.

-Tiene razón –Dijo Ron viendo a Harry -¿Qué es lo que saben?

-Draco Malfoy…

-¿MALFOY? –Exclamaron Ron y Harry al unisonó

-¿Te fías de lo que dice ese maldito hurón Kingsley? –Pregunto Ron molesto –Su padre un Mortifago y el un Mortifago también, quien sabe si Narcisa no lo es…

-Ese hurón, esta trabajando muy duro en Francia –Dijo Kingsley irónicamente –Nos ha ayudado mucho

-Un Mortifago nunca deja de ser Mortifago –Musito Harry –Y no me harás cambiar de opinión Kingsley –Agrego

Harry lo miro desafiante y Kingsley negó con la cabeza, al parecer le había dado un voto de confianza a Draco Malfoy. Ni Harry ni Ron se fiaban de él aun. Kingsley se levanto del gran sillón de terciopelo negro y camino pausadamente hasta un rincón de la sala, donde había una pequeña mesita de noche de color purpura. Sobre la mesita, había un objeto grande, de color blanquecino que Harry y Ron reconocieron al instante. Era un teléfono, un gran teléfono de rueda. El Ministro se acerco al teléfono y levanto el manófono de este, giro la rueda central marcando una serie de números rápidamente.

A quinientos kilómetros de donde estaban Harry, Ron y Kingsley, el sonido aturdidor y alarmante del timbre de un teléfono móvil interrumpió la cálida conversación que sostenían una muchacha castaña y un pelirrojo acerca de cual seria la mejor manera de llegar al hotel Ritz. La chica espantada por el sonido, saco rápidamente un pequeño teléfono móvil de su bolsillo trasero. Lo miro un segundo y apretó una tecla al azar. Cuando se hubo detenido el sonido, vio con mas detenimiento la pantalla, que rezaba: Llamada entrante y mas abajo: Kingsley Shacklebolt. Hermione, se puso el teléfono al oído y escucho.

-¿Hermione? ¿Estas ahí? –Pregunto Kingsley –¿Esta el señor Weasley contigo? –Dijo en un susurro

-Si, si. ¡Aquí estoy! ¿Cómo? ¿George?… ¿Como sabia usted que…? –Dijo ella, viendo el rostro maravillado de George

-Oh… Bueno espera un segundo -Le interrumpió el hombre

Kingsley tomo su varita mágica y murmuro un conjuro apuntando al auricular del teléfono. Esto hacia que la voz de Hermione por el teléfono, se escuchara en toda la habitación.

-Excelente –Musito Kingsley –Veamos, ¿Cómo te ha ido en el viaje?

-Muy bien gracias –Respondió –Pero como sabia usted que Ge…

Al escuchar la voz de Hermione, Ron se sobresalto y Harry sonrió alegremente. Impulsado por la euforia, Ron corrió velozmente hacia Kingsley e hizo un ademan de quitarle el teléfono, pero este le dijo en susurro, que se sentara, que luego podría hablar con ella.

-Me alegro –Dijo en tono cortante a Hermione –Bien, afuera hay un taxista que tiene instrucciones de llevarte al hotel, lo reconocerás cuando lo veas. Cuando estés ahí, me pondré en contacto por medios mas convencionales… odio estos aparatos –Gruño –Ahora, supongo que quieres hablar con Ron… él esta aquí y Harry también

Ron que ya estaba en pie, se acerco al teléfono sin que Kingsley se lo pidiera. Harry se quedo sentado esperando su turno para hablar. Ron, había hablado por teléfono una vez en su vida, así que cuando se coloco el auricular en la oreja, lo primero que dijo se escucho mas como un alarido que como un saludo.

-¡HOLA! –Grito Ron -¿HERMIONE?

-Oh Ron, no grites… ¡me reventaras el tímpano! –Dijo Hermione riendo, lo mismo hicieron Kingsley y Harry -¿Cómo esta todo? Bueno… no es que algo haya cambiado, al fin y al cabo solo eh estado fuera unas horas…

-Hermione, si hablas… -Dijo Ron bromeando –Te extraño, mucho… bastante, ¿Cuándo volverás? –Pregunto rápidamente

-¡Pero si acabo de llegar! Esto es muy bonito aquí… no e visto muchos magos, ¡pero esta grandioso y eso que no eh salido del aeropuerto!

-Me alegro que te diviertas, pero asegúrate de volver pronto… Te extraño de veras -Dijo con voz melancólica

-Yo también te extraño Ron… -Dijo ella –Mira, dile a Harry que le escribiré pronto… a ti también, me tengo que ir, nos pasaran por el detector de metales y eso ¡Nos vemos!

-No… Bueno, esta bien… adiós –Murmuro –Te amo

-También te amo, podrías pasarme a Kingsley…

Kingsley miro fijamente el teléfono y de repente la señal se corto y Hermione se dejo de escuchar. Ron confuso murmuro unos cuantos "¿Alo? ¿Hermione?, pero al darse cuenta de que nadie respondía colgó y miro a Harry encogiendo los brazos. El muchacho regreso a su asiento en el despacho de Kingsley. Ron razono un momento, Hermione estaba en Francia trabajando para el ministerio y Draco Malfoy estaba también trabajando en ese mismo país y para la misma institución. Ron miro directamente a Kingsley con severidad.

-¡Mandaste a mi novia a trabajar al lado de un Mortifago! –Le espeto – ¿ESTAS LOCO? –Dijo, pero esta vez lo hizo gritando

-Ya les dije, Draco Malfoy esta de nuestro lado. No pienso discutir mas esto con ustedes ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

Harry y Ron asintieron de mala gana


	9. ¿A Hogwarts?

**Primero que todo: POR FAVOR NO ME MATEN! :(**

**Eh cometido un error y subí un capitulo equivocado :(**

**Ese, era mi primer borrador, supongo que debí renombrarlo**

**de forma mas especifica cuando lo guarde.**

**Siento las molestias causadas de verdad**

**Se que es poco profesional de mi parte, pero les ruego**

**que lean el capitulo que si es el q va xD **

**Besos :D**

**Y perdónenme O,o**

**oOo**

**IX**

**¿A Hogwarts?**

Hermione, confundida al igual que Ron, pulso una tecla del teléfono y lo guardo en su bolsillo nuevamente. Miro a George fijamente y quiso preguntarle como sabia Kingsley que el iría a Francia también, después de todo se suponía que era un secreto. Aparto esa idea, pensando que seguramente el mismo George se lo había informado al ministro la noche después del ataque de Greyback hacia ella.

La sala de espera del aeropuerto terminaba al final de la estancia, cuando llegaron pudieron ver el mismo laser que identificaba los metales, el aparato así como la barra transportadora donde colocaban sus cosas estaba custodiado por dos policías franceses de aspecto intimidante. Uno era alto, de piel blanca y ojos claros, tenía bigote y en su cuello tenia unas cuantas cicatrices, en la cintura llevaba calzada una pistola de color negro azabache. El otro, era un poco más bajo que el anterior, tenía la piel morena y a diferencia de su compañero, este llevaba una gran escopeta metálica en el pecho. George los miro intrigado y Hermione ni se atrevía a verlos a los ojos. Rápidamente hicieron el mismo procedimiento de antes, solo que esta vez George agarro muy bien sus pantalones para que al momento de quitarse el cinturón, estos no se dispararan hacia abajo. Salieron del aeropuerto rápidamente, luego de que el servicio de seguridad les devolviera sus cosas.

-Supongo que ese es el auto que envió Kingsley… -Aventuro Hermione fijándose en la extraña vestimenta que llevaba el taxista

-Si, no creo que las túnicas verde esmeralda y los collares de plumas de colores se estén llevando en esta temporada –Bromeo el pelirrojo –Entonces, será hasta la noche. ¡No lo olvides!

-No lo olvidaré –Respondió ella sin poder evitar sonrojarse –Solo una cosa… ¿Sera algo elegante?

-Oh pues… -George titubeo un momento –Si claro…

-Entonces tendré que darme un paseo por las tiendas de Paris, no traje mucha ropa elegante…

-Pero, no tiene que ser elegante… -Dijo apenado –Solo si tú quieres

-Tranquilo George, solo bromeaba –Se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla –Nos vemos en la noche

George no le respondió, solo le dedico una febril sonrisa y la vio alejarse en dirección al automóvil que la esperaba. Cuando la chica abrió la puerta pudo ver a través de la ventana al hombre de extraña vestimenta. El auto arranco y Hermione le saludo enérgicamente, el hizo lo mismo sin darse cuenta de que involuntariamente la mano que tenia libre estaba acariciando la mejilla donde Hermione le beso.

Se quedo un momento más en la acera, con una mirada atolondrada e ida. Suspiro y alzo la mano llamando a uno de los taxis amarillos pertenecientes a la línea del aeropuerto. Uno de ellos atendió a su llamado, dio la vuelta y estaciono justo frente a George. El automóvil comenzó su marcha y se alejo en dirección contraria en la que fue el taxi de Hermione.

-Al hotel L'Adresse –Dijo George

-¿L'Adresse? ¿Es nuevo por aquí no? –Pregunto el taxista, que para sorpresa de George hablaba un inglés muy fluido

-Oh, pues si… ¿Cómo lo supo? –Respondió

-Todos quieren hospedarse en ese hotel, pero nadie termina haciéndolo, son unos estafadores la verdad…–Dijo el taxista en un gruñido –Le recomiendo el Best Western Elysées, es excelente y esta cerca del arco del triunfo… ¿Qué me dice?

-Pues, usted es de aquí… Vale, lléveme a ese, no me vendría mal ahorrar un poco

El taxista sonrío, doblo en una esquina y emprendió una nueva marcha. George se recostó en el asiento y observo con detenimiento las calles por donde pasaban. Era raro, pero se sentía romántico, el muchacho se extraño de ese sentimiento y lo atribuyo rápidamente a su estadía en Paris la ciudad del amor.

-¿Sabe de un buen lugar para cenar?

-Intuyo que no cenaras solo ¿O me equivoco? –Dijo el conductor, George asintió y el continuo hablando –A ver… La Tour d'Argent, tienen el mejor estofado que eh probado. ¡Y justo al lado hay una floristería muchacho!

-Excelente… -Musito George sonriente

**

El despacho de Kingsley estaba muy bien iluminado, el reflejo de la luz hacia ver el cabello de Ron aun mas rojizo de lo que era. Las copas que se habían tomado, estaban amontonadas todas en una bandeja de plata encima del escritorio del Ministro de Magia.

-Aun no nos has dicho para que nos necesitas –Aventuro Ron mirando a Kingsley

-Oh si, lo olvidaba… -Medito un momento y prosiguió –Quiero que vallan a Hogwarts –Soltó

-¿Que Quieres que? –Preguntaron Ron y Harry al unísono, aunque sabían muy bien lo que habían escuchado

Harry y Ron hubiesen preferido que Kingsley seleccionara mejor las palabras. Pues no era sencillo, para que quisiera el Ministerio de Magia a Ron y a Harry en Hogwarts, si podían servirle mejor afuera en el exterior, podrían encarcelar a unos cuantos mortifagos rezagados. Harry puso las manos sobre el escritorio e intento replicar, pero Kingsley se dispuso a seguir hablándole a sus espectadores atónitos.

-Serán profesores –Dijo con entusiasmo –Tu Ron, impartirás Transformaciones y tu Harry Defensa contra las artes Oscuras –Espero respuesta pero como no al obtuvo siguió hablando con voz pausada – ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Transformaciones? Te has vuelto loco Kingsley, ¡no habéis visto mis notas! –Reclamo Ron impresionado

-Claro que las eh visto y todos tus profesores, incluyendo a la Profesora McGonagall te han dado excelentes recomendaciones –Explico Kingsley ante la mirada alarmante de Ron

-Kingsley como piensas que demos clases… Yo no se dar clases… Ron tampoco ¿Qué pretendes con eso? –Pregunto Harry sin comprender el meollo del asunto

-No estamos seguros, pero como les dije antes, es necesario tomar medidas. La totalidad del plan de este nuevo acechador, es hacerse con una chica. La deben proteger cueste lo que cueste, su nombre es Elizabeth Seymour R. –Kingsley abrió una gaveta y saco dos fotos de la chica y le entrego una a Harry y otra a Ron –Ya han intentado secuestrarla dos veces, su única familia es su abuela y ella no esta en disposición de protegerla contra magos oscuros. La ah educado muy bien durante los años, pero eh considerado que en Hogwarts estará mas segura. Cursara sexto año y se unirá a la selección de las casas junto a los de primero.

-¿Pero quien es ella? –Pregunto Ron

-Es lo que estamos averiguando Ronald –Contesto Kingsley –Les aseguro que cuando sepa algo se los comunicare. Ahora, solo les pido que la cuiden, aunque Hogwarts sea un lugar seguro, puede haber infiltrados.

-¿Cuándo empezamos? –Pregunto de repente Ron

-¿Eso quiere decir que aceptan? –Pregunto y al ver que satisfactoriamente los dos chicos asentían prosiguió hablando –Mañana mismo, primero de septiembre, tomaran el expreso de Hogwarts pero esta vez ocuparan el vagón del profesorado. McGonagall ya sabe de esto, ella les dirá que hacer, además les dará un cronograma de las clases que impartirán.

Los dos chicos se levantaron de sus asientos. Kingsley hizo lo mismo, les sonrió y les estrecho la mano a ambos. Harry aun no estaba muy convencido, pero Ron, se había emocionado mucho al saber de esas buenas recomendaciones, por que lo ultimo que se hubiese imaginado Ron Weasley, era terminar dando clases de Transformaciones. Al menos se sentía aliviado de no tener que impartir Historia de la Magia, si le agotaba escuchar a Binns dando clases, no se imagino como seria tener que dar las clases. Kingsley abrió la puerta de su despacho y los dos chicos salieron rápidamente sin mirar atrás.

-¿Te das cuenta de que serás el profesor de Ginny? –Pregunto Ron en un tono burlón

-Diablos –Murmuro Harry

**

El taxista se había ofrecido a llevar las maletas de Hermione al hotel, pues él tenia órdenes explicitas de transportar a la Nueva Embajadora directamente al edificio del Ministerio de Magia en Francia. Mientras se acercaban más y mas, Hermione pudo distinguir el lugar a penas lo vio. Era una estructura de unos cincuenta pisos, gigante, era ese tipo de edificios que dejaban perplejos a los turistas y a los habitantes. Pero por supuesto, que aquel edificio no lo veía nadie que no fuese mago, para todos aquellos Muggles ese edificio no debía ser más que un montón de escombros amontonados. El automóvil estaciono justo en frente del edificio, Hermione bajo del auto y se despidió del conductor. Antes de entrar pudo apreciar la conversación de unas dos ancianas despotricando contra el gobierno por el hecho de no recoger todo ese reguero y hacer algo mejor con el lugar, pero en plena conversación, las dos viejecitas parecieron haber recordado que tenían otra cosa que hacer y las dos se fueron caminando rápidamente por la acera. Hermione se sonrió a si misma, camino unos pasos y atravesó la delgada puerta de vidrio ahumado.

Se quedo pasmada y lo primero que noto fue que el Ministerio de Magia Francés no se parecía en nada a su conocido Ministerio. Todo era modernísimo, las paredes y el piso estaban recubiertas de un cristal transparente y bajo sus pies podía apreciar una gran fiesta de fuegos artificiales y colores. El sitio era muy concurrido, había más de dos docenas de magos y brujas vestidos con elegantes atuendos, que caminaban de aquí para allá. En el centro del gran vestíbulo había un cubico de construido con cristales de diversos colores. Dentro de el estaba una bruja de mediana edad que debía ser la secretaria del lugar. Hermione se acerco sigilosamente a la mujer.

-Buenos días, soy…

-Se quien es –Declaro la mujer con acento Francés –Bienvenida Embajadora, tome su identificación –Dijo con una sonrisa la mujer, al tiempo que le entregaba a Hermione un retazo de papel laminado con su nombre, una foto y su cargo –La planta de relaciones internacionales esta en el piso numero dos, justo después de cuartel general para la aplicación de lay mágica.

-Gracias…

-Oh y el Jefe de la oficina de Aurores quiere verla en su despacho a las diez y cuarto

Hermione le dio de nuevo las gracias a la secretaria y se encamino al ascensor que había en un costado del vestíbulo. El mismo tenía las puertas de acero pulido y brillante. Cuando se abrió, de el salieron tres personas de aspecto taciturno, los tres llevaban un maletín negro y en la otra mano una gran cantidad de pergaminos. La castaña espero a que salieran y luego entro, mientras se cerraban las puertas, vislumbro de repente a un chico rubio que se acercaba a la secretaria, Hermione se estrujo los ojos, pero la puerta ya se había cerrado por completo. "Debe ser mi imaginación" pensó la chica.

Mientras el aparato subía, se paro en el primer piso, pero de el no recogió a nadie así que siguió su camino. Rápidamente volvió a abrirse y Hermione entrevió una estancia circular, con puertas a lo largo de toda la pared. Todo el interior de la planta estaba adornado con las banderas de distintos países del mundo, de los que Hermione pudo reconocer a Inglaterra y Roma. Salió del ascensor estupefacta al ver su lugar de trabajo y olvido pro completo sus preocupaciones. Aquello era magnifico y hermoso. Mientras observaba una muchacha mas o menos de su edad, vestida de traje negro muy elegante se dirigió hacia ella con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Bienvenida Embajadora Granger, estamos complacidos de tenerla aquí -Dijo la muchacha con un perfecto y modulado inglés –Me llamo Constance Bleed, seré su asesora durante su estadía aquí. Puede preguntarme lo que quiera, su despacho es aquel –Dijo señalando la puerta que estaba en el centro de todas –Como se habrá fijado, este Ministerio es muy diferente al Ministerio Ingles, pero no se preocupe por nada.

-Gracias pero llámame Hermione, no me acostumbrare nunca a esas formalidades –Explico Hermione abrumada por la atención.


	10. El Jefe de la Oficina de Aurores

**X**

**El Jefe de la Oficina de Aurores**

El despacho de Hermione era a su parecer una preciosidad. El techo era idéntico al de Hogwarts y en ese momento, estaba poblado de unas inmensas y refulgentes estrellas blancas. El piso, era al igual que en todo el Ministerio, de cristal transparente. Las paredes, aun no estaban decoradas, eran de color turquesa suave. En ellas solo había un pergamino enmarcado que mostraba las citas y reuniones de cada día, era como una agenda, perfecto para Hermione. Del otro lado de esa pared, había un pequeño buzón por donde circulaban las cartas dentro del Ministerio. Tenía también una chimenea de ladrillos muy bonita y moderna. Su escritorio, era de una fina madera de roble, y su silla a simple vista se veía cómoda, gracias a los cojines que la recubrían. Hermione desvaino su varita mágica, medito un momento y con unos suaves movimientos apuntando a la pared, hizo que una adquiriera un color amarillo fuerte y otra un bello color morado que hacia un muy buen contraste. Acomodo sus libros en una delgada repisa empotrada en la pared y colgó unos afiches muy coloridos.

-Quien lo iba a decir… -Murmuro sentándose en el sillón –Y ahora que…

Mientras pensaba que rayos estaba haciendo en ese lugar, oyó unos débiles golpecitos en la puerta, dijo "Adelante" para dejar entrar a Constance, la chica que la recibió en la Planta. La muchacha, que parecía estar feliz todo el tiempo, entro sonriente a pesar de que iba cargada de varias carpetas y pergaminos sueltos. La chica, entusiasmada dejo todas las carpetas encima del escritorio, Hermione les echo un vistazo y pensó en la absurda idea de que eso no era destinado para ella.

-Oh valla… Pero mire que hora es, será mejor que baje y se encuentre con el Jefe de la oficina de Aurores… -Dijo nerviosa – ¡No le gustan los retrasos!

- Parece que ese Jefe manda mas aquí que el propio Ministro, que por cierto aun no lo conozco

-El Ministro esta ahora en La Academia de Magia Beauxbatons, al sur de Francia. Cuando vuelva, de seguro pauta una cita con usted. –Declaro Constance –Sera mejor que baje al primer piso Embajadora

-¿Tienes idea de donde puedo conseguir un vestido? –Pregunto Hermione

-Oh el señor no es muy elegante… puede ir así, no necesita…

-¡No es para ver al Jefe de Aurores Constance! –Dijo interrumpiéndola

-Ah… Pues por aquí hay unos locales, puedo conseguirle uno si lo desea…

-Seria grandioso –Exclamo Hermione –Solo asegúrate de que no sea muy destapado…

Hermione le dedico una sonrisa y le especifico los colores que no le gustaban, Constance tomo nota y la Castaña salió a paso de tortuga del despacho. Sin prisa, busco un café con mucha cafeína y azúcar para aguantar las ganas que tenia de tirarse en la cama de su hotel. Entro en el ascensor, con otras personas y este bajo rápidamente un solo piso. Al salir, Hermione tuvo la impresión de que cada planta era totalmente diferente, el departamento en que ahora estaba, se le hacia muy parecido al Departamento de Misterios del Ministerio de Magia Inglés.

El lugar era de aspecto tenebroso, era iluminado por escuálidos candelabros, cuyas velas estaban por consumirse. Dada la importancia de aquel Jefe, se imagino algo más lujoso y moderno. Al igual que el Ministerio Ingles, este también tenia cubículos, solo que mas espaciosos, donde se alojaban los distintos trabajadores del Departamento para la Aplicación de La Ley Mágica. Varios individuos con túnicas negras y de colores opacos transitaban por la estancia y Hermione termino preguntándose cual de ellos seria el Jefe de la Oficina de Aurores.

-¿Disculpa, quien de ellos es el Jefe? –Pregunto La Castaña a una mujer joven que transitaba también

-¿De ellos? El Señor jamás sale de oficina, es un ermitaño… -Dijo pensativa y extrañada –Sigue derecho, en la ultima puerta que veas. Asegúrate de tocar la puerta…

Hermione no podía creer cuanta devoción le tenían a aquel ser que ocupaba el cargo de Jefe. A la castaña se le vino a la mente la imagen de un hombre muy guapo, vestido de manera informar y quizás algo paranoico, y ermitaño como le dijo la chica. Mientras imaginaba, se le vino a la mente el rostro de Ron reprochándole que ella ya tenia un novio a quien mirar. Se sonrió y camino en dirección a un pasillo estrecho, de cada lado de la pared de este habían puertas de color negro brillante, con diferentes distintivos. Suspiro al darse cuenta de que el pasillo era bastante largo.

Camino, pasando por más de una docena de habitaciones, hasta llego a una última puerta de madera, nadie pasaba por ella, es mas parecía que los distintos trabajadores de la Planta la obviaban de manera obvia. "Ese jefe debía de ser un completo ogro", pensó Hermione. Se detuvo un instante ante la puerta, empuño la mano derecha, dispuesta a tocar, pero en el momento en que su mirada se fijo en la identificación de aquella oficina, se quedo helada. Cerro los ojos, para asegurarse de que si vista no fallaba, y que no estaba teniendo alucinaciones extrañas a causa de su poco dormir y del café. Pero, había leído exactamente bien lo que decía aquel minúsculo rectángulo de plástico. Este para sorpresa de Hermione Granger, rezaba:

_Draco Malfoy_

_Jefe de la Oficina de Aurores_

_Director del Departamento para La Aplicación de La Ley Mágica_

-Debe ser una broma… -Pensó Hermione, tratando de pensar en cuantas personas en el mundo corresponderían al nombre de Draco Malfoy, pero reparo en que ese nombre no era muy común –No es posible… Es que este Ministerio no conoce a sus trabajadores…

Hermione agudizo el oído, eso hizo que escuchara algo parecido a una pelea. Se acerco más a la puerta y oyó claramente la voz arrastrada de Draco Malfoy, estaba gritándole a alguien y Hermione pensó en sus monigotes amigos. Se decidió por fin, empuño la mano y dio tres golpes a la puerta. La pelea ceso al momento que dio el primer golpetazo. Oyó como Malfoy daba una orden, y la puerta se abrió de par en par. Entonces, el acompañante de Malfoy salió corriendo velozmente, sin mirar siquiera a Hermione. La chica, no lo pensó dos veces y entro.

La silla del despacho de Malfoy, estaba volteada, por encima de ella pudo vislumbrar la rubia y refulgente melena del muchacho. Este, suspiro con desgano y se dio la vuelta lentamente en la silla. Por la expresión en el rostro de Malfoy al verla, el tampoco sabia quien era esa dichosa Embajadora de Francia que vendría.

-¿GRANGER? –Grito, a la vez que se cerraba la puerta mágicamente

-Malfoy… -Dijo Hermione pausadamente – ¿A quien le pago tu padre para meterte aquí?

-Primero dime –Dijo parándose de su asiento – ¿Con quien te acostaste para entrar a la Embajada_ Sangre Sucia?_

-Como te atreves…

Hermione no le dio tiempo a Draco de reaccionar, ya que el estaba inmerso en su gloria, satisfecho por el insulto que acababa de propiciarle. La joven saco su varita mágica y lo apunto, sin pronunciar ningún hechizo, un rayo de luz roja brillante y segador le dio directo en el pecho a Draco Malfoy. El muchacho, salió disparado del piso, se elevo por los aires y fue a caer contra una torre de libros y objetos mágicos amontonados todos en una esquina de la habitación. Malfoy tardo unos segundos en recuperarse, pero cuando lo hizo y trato de hechizar a Hermione, ella ya estaba lista y sin pensarlo, murmuro un hechizo escudo, esos que Harry les había enseñado muy bien.

-Basta –Dijo ella –Dime para que coño me llamaste y rápido, no tengo todo el día

Draco la miro con desprecio, se quito el polvo de la camisa y se sentó en su sillón de piel negra. Hermione lo miro desafiante. No confiaba en Draco Malfoy, nadie lo hacia, ni en él ni en su padre.

-Siéntate –Ordenó Draco señalando una silla que tenía al frente

-No acato ordenes de mortifagos Malfoy –Respondió Hermione

-Como quieras –Dijo Draco –Bien Granger, para serte sincero, esperaba encontrarme con alguien mas capacitado, pero eres perfecta para esto –Admitió con desdén –No se si estas al tanto de los últimos acontecimientos…

-¿Del secuestro de tu madre? –Pregunto rápidamente Hermione

-Esas son patrañas Granger –Le espeto Malfoy –No sabia que serias tu la Embajadora, pero debo admitir que ah sido un golpe de suerte. Necesito tu ayuda, para encontrar cierta información

-¿Estas ebrio? No te ayudare en nada que tenga que ver con tus planes –Dijo Hermione furiosa

-Si te da la gana, puedes hacerlo o no. No te voy a rogar, si es lo que piensas –Declaro Malfoy, que estaba por perder la paciencia –Necesito que vallas a Beauxbatons Granger, el Ministerio necesita recuperar una reliquia importantísima, es un Libro, de historia… acerca de la Fundación de Hogwarts. Hay un nuevo poder resurgiendo Granger y Kingsley puede confirmar mi historia, no puedo darte más explicaciones, debo salir ahora mismo y no tengo tiempo. Si se hacen con el libro, contaran con los secretos mejor guardados del Castillo.

-¿De que hablas? Un nuevo… ¿Mago tenebroso? –Pregunto ella, Draco asintió con la cabeza, con preocupación –Si es de Hogwarts, ¿por que esta en Beauxbatons? ¿Y si es el secreto mejor guardado, como piensas que yo lo voy a encontrar?

-Eso es una de las cosas que queremos averiguar –Explico –Pero ahí fue donde se le vio por última vez hace ya cientos de años, así que es en Beauxbatons donde buscaremos. Tú eres experta en la historia, eres perfecta para el trabajo.

-Basta de halagos Malfoy –Dijo Hermione -¿Cuándo partiré?

-Mañana por la mañana, usaras un traslador. Nadie debe saber de esto Granger, solo estamos al tanto Kingsley, tu y yo. Quizás Potter y Weasley lo estén también, pero de eso se encargara el Ministro. –Se levanto de su asiento y miro serio a Hermione –Ten cuidado con lo que escribes en cartas Granger

-¿Cómo se que no estas mintiendo? ¿Cómo estoy segura de que tú no formas parte de ese nuevo poder Malfoy? –Pregunto Hermione

-Cree lo que quieras. Puedes hablar con Kingsley si quieres, no me importa

-Claro que te importa Malfoy, me necesitas para esto –Y dicho esto salió del despacho de Draco lo más rápido que pudo, sin darse chance de reprochar.

Hermione cerró la puerta tan fuerte, que los empleados que pasaban por el lugar se sobresaltaron. La chica, trato de ponerle algo de sentido a su conversación con Malfoy, pero no tuvo suerte. Ya en su despacho, se aproximo a escribirle una carta con carácter de urgencia a Kingsley, no se fiaba de Malfoy y eso estaba seguro, pero si el Ministro le daba un voto de confianza, ella también lo hacia. Después de todo, las segundas oportunidades son validas, pero no estaba segura si eso valía para Draco Malfoy.

Y que era eso de un nuevo poder, de que se trataba. Hermione no entendía nada, acaso un seguidor de Lord Voldemort estaba queriendo terminar con la labor de su amo. No, eso no podía pasar, los mortifagos no eran ni pizca de poderosos, solo eran unos lame botas de Voldemort, era imposible que adquirieran las agallas necesarias para enfrentarse al Mundo Mágico y menos sin un líder.

Todavía no sabía que era lo que iba a hacer en Beauxbatons, buscar un libro. ¿Dónde? En una biblioteca, seria pan comido, pero según lo que le había dicho Malfoy, era un secreto muy bien guardado, como suponía Kingsley que una chica de 17 años iba a encontrarlo. Hermione no lo pensó dos veces, necesitaba ayuda, que mas da si otra persona se enteraba, no podía hacer eso sola. De inmediato, pensó en George. Sin saber por que, Hermione estaba segura de que el aceptaría ir con ella a Beauxbatons, a buscar tan codiciada reliquia.

Dos golpes en la puerta de madera de su despacho, la sacaron de sus abrumadores pensamientos. La puerta se abrió y de nuevo era Constance, solo que esta ves traía en las manos dos cajas, una era larga y delgada y tenia un logo en el centro. La otra, era una combinación de colores y parecía una caja de zapatos. La chica dejo caer ambos paquetes en el suelo, luego tomo la más grande y la abrió con mucho cuidado, de ella saco un bulto envuelto en papel de seda, de color azul celeste, muy bonito.

-¡Valla! Si que eres eficiente… -Le dijo Hermione

-Oh por dios… no es nada. –Dijo Constance con alegría

Hermione tomo el paquete y retiro el papel de seda dejándolo aun lado. Al ver el vestido, en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, que hizo que Constance se sintiera muy bien, por haber acertado en la elección del vestido. Cuando desdoblo el vestido, lo miro con admiración. Era negro, la parte que cubría el busto estaba cubierta con lentejuelas negras y brillantes. No era largo, le llegaba hasta la rodilla y en el borde tenia tejidas unas rosas grises muy bonitas. El corte, era estilo imperio y sin mangas. Por la parte de atrás, tenia un cierre bien disimulado y un fino lazo de tela pegado al vestido.

-Es bellísimo –Alcanzo a decir Hermione


	11. El Hotel Ritz

**XI**

**El Hotel Ritz**

Hermione, encantada con su nuevo traje, lo envolvió de nuevo y lo metió en la caja cuidadosamente. Luego se dispuso a examinar los zapatos nuevos que le había traído Constance. Eran de color plata, de tacón alto y bañados en escarcha de color plata también. Para darle las gracias le invito un café a las afueras del Ministerio. Conversaron largo rato, mas que todo trataron asuntos de trabajo, pero en lo que llegaron a hablar acerca de la cena de Hermione con George, la chica se emociono tanto, que insinuó que Hermione y el pelirrojo tenían algo y terminarían siendo mas que amigos. Hermione negando todo lo que Constance se imaginaba, se despidió de ella y salió del cafetín, dispuesta a tomar un taxi que la llevara directo al hotel Ritz.

-¡Nos vemos! –Le dijo Hermione

-¡Que tengas suerte con eso! –Exclamo Constance mientras Hermione se alejaba

Hermione tomo un taxi que la llevo hasta la entrada del Hotel. El camino fue corto, y el taxista a opinión de Hermione le cobro demasiado, pero como no tenía muchas ganas de pelear y menos por unas cuantas monedas, se bajo del auto y quedo justo a las afueras del gran Hotel Ritz. Al alzar la vista, se quedo pasmada, paso unos diez minutos admirando tal estructura de gran envergadura. El hotel tenía un aspecto antiguo, el exterior era intimidante, un gran edificio de tres pisos, las paredes era de color beige, ornamentadas y un poco desgastadas. La planta de abajo, tenia e los lados de la entrada un par de tiendas de ropa y perfumería. Estacionados en la acera, estaban unos tres automóviles negros como el azabache y de un lujo inimaginable. Se aproximo a la entrada principal del hotel, donde un hombre alto y fornido, vestido con un smoking gris, le cedió el paso y le deseo una agradable estadía.

El interior del hotel, era totalmente diferente a la entrada. Por dentro, el lugar era modernísimo y de acabados finos. El piso, era de mármol blanco muy bien cuidado. La planta baja, era una estancia amplia donde congregaban la mayor parte de los huéspedes. En los rincones habían unos muebles, donde varias personas estaban sentadas manipulando un aparato que Hermione reconoció al instante, una computadora portátil, de esas como las que tenia su padre.

Hermione se acerco rápidamente a la recepción, que era un cubículo rectangular de madera brillante. Detrás de este, cuatro empleados del hotel, dos mujeres y dos hombres atendían a los huéspedes.

-Hola, soy Hermione Granger…

-¿Me permite su identificación? –Dijo con voz mecánica la mujer

Hermione busco en su cartera y de ella saco una pequeña y delgada libretita, con el sello de la República de Inglaterra. Le entrego su pasaporte a la mujer, quien lo reviso minuciosamente y luego lo paso por un escáner que tenía conectado al monitor de la computadora. La recepcionista le sonrió y le entrego su pasaporte y luego tecleo unas palabras en el ordenador.

-Bienvenida Srta. Granger –Dijo la recepcionista –Su habitación es la numero 47 en el segundo piso. Aquí tiene su llave, que pase un excelente día. El numero de servicio a la habitación es el 123, no dude en llamarnos si necesita algo. Sus maletas ya están en su habitación –Explico la mujer al tiempo que le entregaba a Hermione una tarjeta de plástico

-Pero esto…

-Esa es su llave, deslícela por la cerradura digital de la puerta –Aclaro la recepcionista

Hermione tomo la tarjeta y confundida se dirigió al elevador del hotel. Este, era parecido al del Ministerio, salvo que en vez de números y botones, solo tenía un aparato con una ranura por donde se deslizaba la tarjeta de plástico. Debajo del aparato había dos botones, uno amarillo que decía "Emergencia" y otro rojo que rezaba "Pare". Hermione tomo la tarjeta y la paso por la fina ranura del aparato. Espero dos segundos y de inmediato el elevador se cerró y comenzó a subir.

Cuando se detuvo en el primer piso, entraron unas cuatro personas cargadas con sus respectivas maletas. Todos hablaban un francés muy fluido, mientras que Hermione se esforzaba por entender algo, acordándose de su primer viaje a Francia el verano antes de comenzar su cuarto año en Hogwarts. En el segundo piso nadie abordo el ascensor, así que Hermione pudo salir rápidamente del aparato, dejando atrás a los franceses que la acompañaban.

Camino por un pasillo viendo de un lado a otro para verificar los números de las habitaciones. Todas las puertas en vez de manilla tenían un aparato similar al del ascensor, por el cual se deslizaba la tarjeta electrónica.

-_45… 46… 47… Por fin_ –Pensó la castaña

Se paro en frente de la puerta, tomo su tarjeta y la paso decididamente por el lector. Instantáneamente, el aparato emitió un leve pitido y luego se oyó el chasquido que hace una puerta al abrirse. Hermione empujo la puerta de color blanquecino y entro a la habitación. Las luces de esta, estaban apagadas, así que busco rápidamente el interruptor. Cuando la habitación estuvo totalmente iluminada, Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse bien. El lugar estaba minado de una simpleza y acogedora sensación. A decir verdad, Hermione se imaginaba una estancia estrambótica llenas de cachivaches sin importancia. Pero lo que tenía ante sus ojos era hermoso y minimalista. En pocas palabras era fantástica.

La estancia era circular. En el medio de la habitación estaba una cama matrimonial, cubierta con sabanas de color malva en distintas tonalidades. La misma era de madera de roble con patas cuadradas y pequeñas. Las almohadas estaban vestidas con unas fundas blancas que en el centro tenían bordado el escudo del hotel Ritz. Frente a la cama, había un gran mueble empotrado, sobre este, estaba una tv plasma de color gris plata. Del lado izquierdo del lugar, estaba el baño, decorado todo con porcelana de color azul. También había lámparas colocadas a las esquinas y un balcón con vista directa a la Torre Eiffel. La chica, muy cansada, no se dispuso a explorar el lugar, dejo caer su bolso en el piso y se tiro en la cama. No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando La Castaña quedo totalmente rendida. Las horas pasaron volando, como si alguien hubiese presionado el acelerador de un carro y lo hubiese hundido hasta el final.

De repente, el ruido estridente del intercomunicador de la habitación saco a Hermione de su ida al quinto sueño. Se levando de la cama de un tiro, se volvió a acostar pero el sonido comenzó a sonar nuevamente, lo que hizo que Hermione se levantara enfurecida de una buena vez. Camino con los ojos entreabiertos hasta el intercomunicador de la habitación, presiono un pequeño botón verde y la voz gélida de una recepcionista comenzó a sonar.

-Srta. Granger un chico la espera abajo. ¿Le digo que suba?

_-Un chico… -Pensó Hermione – ¡Diablos George!_

-Puedo decirle que deje un mensaje…

-No, no… dígale que suba –Dijo Hermione con tono cortante

Rápidamente, saco el vestido negro de la caja y los zapatos, sin importarle el grado de delicadeza con que debía tratarlos. Los tiro en un rincón del baño y se metió en la regadera. Se baño de manera fugaz, sin lavarse el cabello, pues la humedad haría que este se explotara y no había tiempo para pociones alisadoras. Mientras se quitaba el jabón del cuerpo, pensaba en el gran tiempo que paso dormida, hasta se estaba muriendo de hambre.

-¡Pasa George, esta abierto! –Grito desde la regadera al oír golpes en la puerta

Tomo la toalla, se seco velozmente y salió de la regadera. Se encajo el vestido negro sin desabrocharlo, lo que fue pero pues tuvo que quitárselo, abrir el cierre y volvérselo a poner. Se calzo los zapatos. Fue hasta el espejo del baño y se maquillo un poco el rostro, se aplico una base, rubor y algo de brillo en los labios. Se miro, no estaba satisfecha pero para haberse arreglado en cinco minutos, no estaba nada mal. Se echo unos últimos retoques a su cabello y salió del baño para encontrarse con George.

-¡Wow! –Exclamo el pelirrojo levantándose de la cama de Hermione

-Lo siento… lo olvide por completo y me quede dormida… -Se disculpo Hermione

-Estas… muy bonita –Alcanzo a decir George -¿Vamos?

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y ambos salieron de la habitación

**

Harry y Ron se aparecieron instantáneamente justo en la puerta de entrada de La Madriguera. Ron echo un vistazo por la ventana y vio a Ginny y a su madre desenvolviendo las compas que habían realizado en el callejón Diagon.

-¿Vas a contarle a Ginny? –Pregunto Ron antes de entrar

-Se enterara de igual forma… Tremendo rollo ¿No?

-Si colega… menudo rollo –Dijo Ron

Harry sonrió y abrió la puerta de la Madriguera. Ginny, se dio la vuelta y le saludo con la mano, enseñándole su ejemplar del Libro Básico de Hechizos Nivel seis de Miranda Goshawk. Ron saludo a su madre y a su hermana con la mano, mientras Harry se dirigía a Ginny para darle un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Oh chicos, que bien que ya han regresado, ahora me pongo con el almuerzo! –Dijo la Sra. Weasley con entusiasmo –Los libros están cada vez más caros… ¡Es Increíble!

Harry medito un momento, se acerco a Ginny y le susurro algo en el oído. Ella se levanto de la mesa y dejo los libros atrás, para ir a hablar con Harry, que la esperaba justo en el comienzo de las escaleras de madera. El moreno, se aparto el cabello de la cara, pensando en como decirle a Ginny que seria su nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras.

-Ginny… Yo… tengo que decirte algo –Harry vacilo y Ginny lo miro intrigada

-¿De que se trata? –Pregunto ella -¡Vamos dime! –Exclamo al ver que Harry no contestaba

-Pues lo que pasa es que… Seré tu profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras –Soltó Harry a la vez que cerraba los ojos –Y Ron de transformaciones…

-¿CÓMO? –Grito Ginny

-Si Ginny… Kingsley nos ha…

-¡¿RON?! ¿¡Transformaciones!? ¿Acaso Kingsley no ha visto sus notas? –Dijo sin bajar la voz, lo que hizo que Ron la escuchara desde la cocina y la fulminara con la mirada

-¿Eh escuchado bien? –Dijo la Sra. Weasley extrañada – ¿Ronald impartirá clases en Hogwarts?

Ron asintió y su madre dejo lo que estaba haciendo para abalanzarse sobre el chico. Lo abrazo tan fuerte que el rostro de Ron empezó a adquirir un color lila en la piel. Cuando se despego de el y le hubo dado la suficiente cantidad de besos, empezó a decir cosas como "Yo sabia que Ron iba a ser el mejor…" por lo que Ron recordó las muchas veces que su madre le subestimo en años atrás.

-Oh Harry querido… ¿Defensa contra las artes oscuras? ¡Eso es fantástico! –Exclamo la Sra. Weasley – ¡Por las barbas de Merlin! Serán los profesores más jóvenes que ha tenido Hogwarts!

Luego de esto, La Señora Weasley decidió que había que celebrar tales nombramientos. Así que se comunico con el Sr. Weasley, Bill y Percy para que fueran a cenar temprano a la Madriguera. Harry estaba feliz de tener una novia tan comprensiva, imagino que Ginny se molestaría un poco, pues su novio seria su profesor y este estaría rodeado de cientos de chicas de todas las edades. Cuando Harry le menciono tal punto, esta le dio un almohadazo y le dijo que ni en broma se le ocurriera mirar a esos cientos de niñas que de seguro estarían encantadas de que el héroe del mundo mágico les impartiera clases.


	12. La Cena en el L'Andresse

**XII**

**La cena en el L'Adresse **

La primera impresión de Hermione al ver a George, fue de asombro. La última vez que lo había visto tan arreglado fue en la boda de Bill y Fleur, cuando Fred aun contaba con vida. Esa noche, se notaba que había puesto gran esmero en su apariencia. Su cabello rojizo, aunque desordenado se veía muy bien, tanto que Hermione pudo jurar que lo desordeno a propósito. Llevaba puesto un traje de color negro, estilo smoking, una camisa blanca por dentro y un lazo negro en el cuello. Mientras admiraba la presencia de George, se percato en que estaba admirando la presencia del hermano de su novio, así que se concentro en otra cosa, dejando a un lado lo magníficamente apuesto que estaba George esa noche.

-Tengo tantas cosas que contarte… -Dijo Hermione mientras caminaban por la acera rumbo al restaurante que había reservado George

-Pues ahora mismo lo harás… Por que nos vamos a aparecer –Exclamo con una sonrisa

-¿Aparecer? George, esto esta rodeado de Muggles…

Pero antes de que ella pudiera seguir reprochándole a George, el la tomo del brazo derecho y puso todas sus fuerzas para hacer una excelente aparición conjunta. Hermione, al ser tomada por sorpresa, tuvo que agarrarse del cuello de George con tanta fuerza que casi lo ahorca. Después de unos segundos, de experimentar la desagradable sensación de una aparición, cayeron en el duro y frio suelo de un callejón de alguna calle de Paris que la castaña no conocía para nada. Ambos cayeron sobre el otro, Hermione estaba sobre George aun agarrada fuertemente de su cuello. El la sujetaba por al cintura, tratando de despegársela, pus se le estaba haciendo muy difícil respirar.

-Her…mío.. –Titubeo el pelirrojo

-¡Oh, lo siento mucho George! –Se disculpo Hermione parándose con mucha dificultad del suelo – ¡George! ¡Acaso estas loco! ¡Nos pudieron haber visto! -Exclamo, ayudando a parar a su amigo del suelo

-¡Nadie nos ha visto! –Repuso George –Apuesto a que no correrías esa clase de riesgos estando con Ron –Dijo mirándola por el rabillo del ojo

-Ron aun no se sabe aparecer muy bien –Dijo ella sintiendo una punzada en el estomago -¿Es por aquí? –Pregunto para cambiar de tema

George la miro de forma picara y ella desvió la mirada. El la condujo hasta llegar a la salida de aquel callejón, cuando salieron, se encontraron frente a una gran avenida, por donde los automóviles iban rapidísimo. Doblaron hacia la izquierda y allí estaba el L'Adresse. Un restaurante, con estilo mediterráneo y antiguo que se erguía entre dos edificios altísimos.

-George, este lugar debe ser costosísimo…

-No te preocupes por nada ¿Si? –Le dijo sonriéndole

Hermione admiro el hermoso lugar al que estaba próxima a entrar. Caminaron unos metros mas, hasta llegar a la entrada precedida por dos puertas transparentes de va i ven. George, empujo una de las hojas de la puerta y Hermione paso adelante, para luego hacerlo él. Al entrar se encontraron con un sitio muy esplendido y decorado de manera muy prolija. El cielo era raso, de color negro y tenia pintadas una colmena de estrellas brillantes, al igual que el techo de Hogwarts.

-Buenas noches ¿En que puedo ayudarlos? –Dijo un amable hombre vestido de camarero que se encontraba precediendo un podio de madera, donde tenía una gran agenda con las reservaciones

-Una mesa para dos… -Pidió George entusiasmado

-Excelente, pasen por aquí -Exclamo el hombre

El mesero los condujo por un laberinto de mesas y sillas distribuidas a lo largo del restaurante, hasta que llegaron a una mesa un poco retirada de las demás. Rápidamente una bandada de hombres vestidos de punta en blanco, les sirvieron agua, croissants en una canasta y una serie de deliciosos antipastos. Los meseros, dejaron solos a George y Hermione para que eligieran lo que iban a pedir. George, pidió un plato francés llamado _Baeckeoffe_, que a duras penas pudo pronunciar. Mientras leía la carta, Hermione concluyo, que nada que no pudiera decir adecuadamente sin enredarse la lengua, debía de ser sabroso, así que pidió una Pasta con salsa Nápoles. Ambos decidieron acompañar la comida con unas copas de Oporto.

-Nunca vas a conocer Francia si no comes su comida –Le dijo George

-No confió en nada que no pueda pronunciar –Se limito a decir –Tengo que contarte muchas cosas… Hoy no fue un día muy normal

-Soy todo oído –Respondió

Hermione comenzó su relato contándole todo acerca de la apariencia del Ministerio de Magia Francés. Le conto como era su despacho y como lo había decorado ella misma. Le hablo de las formalidades y sobre todo le hablo de Constance su nueva amiga de trabajo, le explico que fue ella quien le consiguió el vestido y los zapatos, claro que paso por alto las insinuaciones de su amiga acerca de su cita con el pelirrojo. Cuando estaba por llegar a la parte de Draco Malfoy, Hermione vacilo y se percato de cómo George la miraba atentamente, pensó en Ron y en lo difícil que era que el la escuchara.

-Debe ser muy lindo ese Ministerio –Dijo George –Mañana puedo ir contigo y…

-Aun hay mas –Dijo la chica mirando seriamente a George

Hermione comenzó de nuevo, diciéndole a George lo de esa extraña reunión con el Jefe de la Oficina de Aurores, le conto que ese tal jefe era conocido como un ermitaño, que ni salía de su oficina nunca, o no salía nunca por la puerta de entrada. Le explico como había sido su reacción al leer el membrete de la puerta, al ver que rezaba nada más y nada menos que _Draco Malfoy. _Entonces le conto todo lo que había hablado con Malfoy, inclusive lo de su pequeño enfrentamiento. Le hablo acerca de su repentino viaje hacia el sur de Francia, específicamente al colegio Beauxbatons. Le explico que debía ir en busca de un libro de historia que lleva mucho tiempo escondido y que revelaría los secretos más grandes del mundo mágico. Además le conto sobre el supuesto aparecimiento de un mago tenebroso, que quería ese mismo libro para el y para lograr su cometido. Hermione le expreso que eso último no la convencía mucho, así que le compartió su idea de escribir a Kingsley para corroborar la versión de Malfoy.

-Hay algo mas… una ultima cosa –Dijo apenada Hermione

George la miro con incredulidad, junto las manos y alzo una ceja sonriéndole.

-No quiero ir sola –Admitió –Y… tu…

-Encantado de ir contigo –Exclamo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja –Esto era lo que tenía en mente cuando te mencione que quería una verdadera aventura en Francia. ¿Nos vamos mañana? Genial… -Murmuro George. Hermione lo miro, tratando de comprender de donde su amigo pelirrojo sacaba tantas ganas para sonreír, cuando a ella eso no le hacia tanta gracia

-George, no es un juego…

-Te recuerdo, que soy dos años mayor que tu. Es mas, yo estoy más calificado para enfrentarme al peligro

-Cuidado Weasley, no eh dicho que tengo miedo…

El la miro de forma muy picara, al mismo tiempo que tomaba un sorbo de agua helada. En ese momento llegaron tres hombres vestidos de blanco, con bandejas y bebidas. Uno se ocupo de servir a Hermione y otro se encargo de servir a George. El tercer mesero, destapo la botella de Oporto utilizando un sacacorchos de plata. Cuando el vino estuvo servido, dos de los meseros retiraron la cubierta de los platos, dando a conocer la presencia de cada uno. Se despidieron y dejaron a George y Hermione comiendo.

George miro su plato de comida con mera desconfianza, era una mezcla de papas cocidas y una docena de ingredientes mas, entre los que se encontraban una serie de especias, pollo y carne. Hermione esta contenta con su tradicional plato de pasta con salsa Nápoles y su porción de vino. La comida transcurrió con total tranquilidad, entre risas y bromas por parte de George. Hermione nunca hubiese podido imaginar lo bien que se llevaba con el pelirrojo, a pesar de que siempre le habían molestado con sus bromas y juegos. George se llevo a la boca un puñado de papas con aderezo, unos segundos después comprendió que había puesto demasiado picante. Se tomo todo el oporto de su copa de un tiro, como también se tomo el de Hermione, para así pasar el ardor que tenia en la lengua.

-¡Te lo advertí! –Exclamo Hermione muerta de las risas

-Creo que ya eh terminado… -Comento George apartando el plato de su vista -¿Quién crees que sea ese nuevo "mago tenebroso" –Dijo con sarcasmo

-No lo se –Murmuro ella –Sinceramente, no creo que sea nada. Pero eso creía el Ministerio cuando Harry aseguraba haber visto a Voldemort de nuevo.

-¿Piensas, en una remota posibilidad de que Voldemort no este muerto? –Pregunto, esta vez con un poco mas de seriedad en la voz

-No, Voldemort esta muerto y enterrado –Apunto La Castaña –Pero el no es el único con sed de poder… Y mucho antes que el, hubo una gran cantidad de magos y brujas queriendo hacerse con el poder absoluto del Mundo Mágico

-Ni Bathilda Bagshot lo hubiese dicho mejor –Concluyo George esbozando una débil sonrisa de aprobacion


	13. Cho Chang

**XIII**

**Cho Chang**

Al concluir la cena, George pago, obviando la idea de Hermione de repartir el costo de la cena. El la reprimió diciéndole que no tenia mucha experiencia saliendo con chicos, tomando en cuenta de que había estado de novia con ron desde hacia ya un año. Ambos dejaron el restaurante, se ocultaron en el callejón cercano al restaurante, se tomaron de la mano y se desaparecieron. Esta vez, la experiencia no fue tan desagradable, pues Hermione se encontraba totalmente preparada para aparecerse y para no caer encima de George. En un dos por tres, los dos chicos se encontraban frente a la imponente estructura del Hotel Ritz.

-Me hubiese gustado que te cayeras sobre mi –Comento George

Hermione lo miro, haciéndole saber que eso no le hacia mucha gracia. Le agradeció por la cena y le indico que a las ocho de la mañana se encontrarían en su habitación del hotel, para desaparecerse y llegar instantáneamente al sur de Francia, donde los esperaría un corresponsal de Beauxbatons. George quería saber por que no simplemente se aparecían en los terrenos de la escuela, pero Hermione sabia muy bien que estaba oculta, igual que Durmstang, como lo dijo Karkarov una vez.

Al despedirse en la escalinata de mármol que conducía a la entrada principal del Hotel, Hermione agito la mano de un lado a otro, pero de manera intuitiva, se acerco a George como lo hizo en el aeropuerto y lo beso en la mejilla. Durante unos segundos, sintió como el pelirrojo tomaba su rostro entre sus manos y que lo conducían directamente hacia sus finos labios, pero antes de rozarlos, se detuvo en seco. Hermione creyó simplemente habérselo imaginado, y George lo aparto de sus pensamientos, atribuyendo ese movimiento involuntario a las dos copas de Oporto que se había tomado. La chica le sonrió tímidamente y se alejo de el caminando rápidamente, subió las escaleras y entro al Hotel. George, se quedo unos minutos admirando el lugar y unos instantes después, desapareció.

**

El acto de celebración que les hizo la Sra. Weasley a Harry y a Ron duro hasta un poco más de las doce de la noche. Cuando se dieron cuenta de la hora, el Señor Weasley y Bill recogieron todo lo que estaba en el patio y mediante magia lo enviaron a la parte de atrás de la casa. La madre de Ron los envió a acostarse por que tenían que madrugar y Ron le replico diciéndole que ya estaban lo suficientemente grandes para que los mandaran a dormir, pero de igual forma hicieron caso pues estaban muy cansados. Como ya era bastante tarde, Bill y Fleur decidieron quedarse a dormir y así también lo hizo Percy. Fleur dormía con Ginny y Bill y Percy en el cuarto de George.

De un momento a otro, La Madriguera quedo en silencio, todos habían caído dormidos sobre sus camas. A Ron lo despertaron unas cuantas pesadillas referentes a los encantamientos durante toda la noche, en cambio Harry durmió como un bebé, después de todo eso de las pesadillas había acabado y además, dar clases no debía de ser tan difícil.

La mañana no se hizo esperar, a Harry le pareció haber dormido solo unos minutos, cuando Ginny irrumpió en la habitación para despertarlos. Ron le tiro un almohadazo, el que la pelirroja esquivo y pego contra la puerta. Harry se enjugo los ojos y vio que Ginny ya estaba vestida y lista para salir. Los dos chicos se parando volaron de la cama y en menos de diez minutos ya se habían cepillado los dientes, lavado la cara y puesto la ropa. Bajaron a la sala para desayunar unos huevos fritos con tocino y pan tostado que les había preparado la Sra. Weasley. Afuera, el padre de Ron los esperaba con un auto de Ministerio para llevarlos a la estación King's Cross. Bill y Fleur ya se habían ido a Gringotts, el banco de los magos. Percy también había abandonado la Madriguera para dirigirse al Ministerio de Magia. Antes de salir, Ron tomo un pedazo de pergamino y una pluma para escribirle a Hermione. Le hizo saber de manera resumida que iban a Hogwarts a dar clases, él de Encantamientos y Harry de Defensa contra las artes oscuras. Entrego la carta a Errol, una de las lechuzas de la familia Weasley, esta ululo fuertemente y emprendió el vuelo.

-Ron, súbete la cremallera ¿Quieres? –Le espeto Ginny cuando iban saliendo en fila de la Madriguera

Ron la miro molesto a la vez que se subía el cierre del pantalón de _blue jean_ que cargaba puesto. Harry rio y le paso el brazo alrededor de la espalda a Ginny, apretándola contra el de manera muy cariñosa.

-Ya basta… -Dijo Ron mirándolos con furia

-¡Ay cállate Ron! –Le dijo Ginny riéndose

Los tres caminaron detrás de la Señora Weasley, para abordar juntos el lustroso y negro carro con el sello del Ministerio que conducía el Padre de Ron. La señora Weasley se sentó en el asiento correspondiente al copiloto y Ron, Hermione y Ginny en los asientos de atrás. Gracias a un encantamiento de espacio realizado por El Sr. Weasley, pudieron meter los tres baúles y la lechuza de Ginny.

-¿Listos? –Dijo el Sr. Weasley -Me alegro de haber aprendido a conducir estos aparatejos Muggles –Murmuro mientras apretaba el acelerador y al auto iniciaba su marcha. Harry también estaba feliz que de que Sr Weasley aprendiera por fin a diferenciar entre el acelerador y el freno.

El camino hasta la estación King's Cross era largo y difícil, al menos hasta salir dé los terrenos de la Madriguera, pues no había carreteras de asfalto sino, caminos de tierra y piedra. Como no habían dormido mucho, Ron se quedaba medio dormido en varios instantes del camino y Ginny lo fastidiaba gritándole al oído cada vez que el lo hacia. Harry, no imaginaba que iban a hacer cuando llegaran, Ginny iría a juntarse con sus compañeros en la mesa de Gryffindor, pero ni el ni Ron lo haría esta vez, en vez de eso se sentarían en el gran mesón que ocupaban los profesores y con tan solo dieciocho años. Muchos de los profesores de Hogwarts les triplicaban la edad y más. Sin duda dar Defensa contra las artes oscuras seria fácil, lo difícil seria lidiar con cientos de estudiantes. En cambio, para Ron era totalmente lo inverso, no tenía idea de cómo dar una clase de Encantamientos.

Cuando llegaron a la ciudad, se encontraron con el gentío buscando lugar para estacionarse en la estación, como pasaba todos los años. La mitad de los presentes se les podía distinguir como magos, gracias a las túnicas extravagantes que vestían los padres que iban a dejar a sus hijos en el Anden 9 y ¾. Encontraron lugar donde aparcar al final de una larga fila de autos. Caminaron unos cuantos metros hasta llegar a la estación. Buscaron en la recepción del tren dos carritos de equipaje, en uno entro todo lo de Ginny y en otro los baúles de Ron y Harry que solo contenían ropa, plumas y algún que otro libro rescatado. Entraron y llegaron hasta el paredón situado entre el Andén nueve y diez, Ginny empujo velozmente su carrito de equipaje y traspaso el portal, lo mismo hicieron Ron y Harry, y de ultimo el Sr. y la Sra. Weasley.

Cuando pasaron, Harry Ron y Ginny miraron con admiración el expreso de Hogwarts. Sin saber por que siempre que lo veía les causaba esa impresión. Y ahí estaba, frente a ellos la gran locomotora de color rojo escarlata, esperando para arrancar. Centenares de estudiantes entraban para dejar su equipaje y salían a despedir a sus padres. Harry ayudo a Ginny con el suyo y después el y Ron fueron con sus baúles hasta el ultimo vagón, donde estaban los compartimiento de los profesores, prefectos y premios anuales. Cuando llegaron, se dieron cuenta de que los únicos con el cargo de profesor que estaban en ese compartimiento eran ellos dos, pues la mayor parte del profesorado vivía en Hogwarts.

Los dos chicos entraron al compartimiento mas cercano encontraron, metieron sus baúles y abrieron las ventanas para saludar al Sr y la Sra. Weasley justo antes de que el tren anunciara su salida. Unos minutos más tardes se escucho el estridente ruido que hacia el tranvía al chocar contra los rieles. Mientras avanzaban, Harry y Ron agitaron las manos despidiéndose, hasta que las figuras de los padres de Ron se hicieron prácticamente invisibles.

-Harry, mira quien viene ahí…

El moreno se dio la vuelta y pudo ver perfectamente a lo que se refería Ron. Por el lado izquierdo del pasillo, se aproximaba una muchacha de pelo negro y rasgos asiáticos que Harry conocía muy bien. Era Cho Chang, que caminaba de manera altiva junto a una chica menor que ella con una insignia de prefecto.

-¡Atiza! Harry, creo que también es profesora –Exclamo el pelirrojo

Mientras caminaba, se paro justo al frente del compartimiento de los chicos, miro a Harry intuitivamente, le dirigió una sonrisa y siguió caminando sin decir nada.

-A Ginny no le gusta esto colega –Le dijo

-No lo creo, Ginny no es celosa –Declaro Harry, pensando que quizás si traería problemas

Ron encogió los hombros, a la vez que esbozaba una sarcástica sonrisa.

**

El reloj marcaba las ocho en punto de la mañana. El sol ya había salido en Francia y por las calles y avenidas circulaban un sinfín de personas. George Weasley se encontraba hablando con la recepcionista del Hotel Ritz, la misma que lo recibió la noche anterior. Llamaron a la habitación de Hermione, y ella que ya estaba despierta y lista había permitido que George subiera de nuevo. El pelirrojo recorrió el mismo camino, hasta llegar a la puerta que marcaba el número cuarenta y siete, toco dos veces y Hermione salió a recibirlo.

-¡Buenos días! –Le saludo sonriente

-Creí que tenia que despertarte otra vez –Bromeo George – ¿Escribiste a Kingsley?

-Si y confirmo la historia de Draco –Declaro dándole la carta de respuesta a George –También se disculpa unas cien veces por no habérmelo dicho…Dice que esperaba una confirmación de los hechos o algo así –George releyó la carta y movió la cabeza de arriba abajo en ademan de aprobación

-Ahora sabemos que no estamos trabajando para unos Mortifagos rezagados –Dijo George doblando la carta –¿Que llevas en ese bolso tan pequeño?

-Ropa, algunos libros… -Murmuro –Pero le he hecho un encantamiento agrandador indetectable –Se apresuro a decir al ver la cara de asombro de George -¡Ah! Casi lo olvido… Ron me ah escrito esta mañana diciendo que Él y Harry van camino a Hogwarts, ¡Son profesores!

-¡¿Cómo?! ¿De que? –Pregunto George con tono de sorpresa

Hermione le extendió la carta de Ron para que el mismo la leyera. Cuando lo hizo, George mostro su comprensión hacia el nombramiento de Harry, pero no al de Ron a sabiendas de que su hermano nunca había sido muy bueno en encantamientos. Hermione defendió a Ron, alegando que durante la guerra los tres habían fortalecido mucho sus conocimientos. Cuando Hermione termino de meter todo lo necesario en su pequeña cartera, George y ella se prepararon para aparecerse, pero esta vez por separado, pues era un destino bastante alejado.

-¿Lista? –Dijo George

Hermione asintió con la cabeza. Entonces ambos fijaron el destino en su mente, cerraron los ojos con fuerza y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la habitación del Hotel Ritz quedo totalmente vacía.

**oOo**

Gracias por Sus Reviews :)


	14. Beauxbatons

**XIV**

**Beauxbatons**

El tacto de sus pies con la tierra firme, fue extrañísimo. Ambos estaban sumamente desorientados con respecto al lugar a donde habían ido a parar. George y Hermione abrieron los ojos y se encontraron en lugar más raro del mundo.

-¿En donde diablos estamos? –Pregunto George

-Es… creo… ¡Es una estación de metro! –Exclamo Hermione

La castaña, empezó a examinar el lugar con más detenimiento. Había estado en una estación como esa. Era una estancia muy amplia, un gran pasillo que a ambos lados tenía los rieles de un inmenso y larguísimo aparato que transportaba personas por una vía subterránea. El lugar estaba débilmente iluminado y la gente caminaba con mucha prisa en ambas direcciones del tren. En cada lado había una salida, pero en las paredes no había presencia de ventanas. En los extremos del lugar había cabinas, donde la gente compraba sus boletos. El piso de la estancia, era negro y pulido, muy brillante y resbaladizo. El techo, era de color gris y de el colgaban inmensos avisos electrónicos que indicaban las salidas y entradas de los vagones del metro, además de indicar también las direcciones que este tomaba. Pegados a la pared, había una serie de dispensadores de bebidas y algunos bocadillos.

-¿Una que? ¿Qué es un metro? –Pregunto el pelirrojo

-Es como un tren, pero subterráneo y es mucho mas rápido –Explico con interés –Se llega a Beauxbatons en metro… ¡Valla!

George miro maravillado como un tumulto de gente se juntaba justo a la orilla del pasillo, y quedo mas anonadado cuando vio como de manera supersónica un aparato de un largo inmenso se estacionaba frente a los pasajeros. El aparato emitió tres pitidos y encendió un bombillo verde que llevaba en el frente, entonces se abrieron las puertas de cada vagón y las personas introdujeron una por una sus boletos en una especie de caja metálica que, primero se tragaba los boletos y después en una milésima de segundo los devolvía.

-¿Qué hacemos? ¿Comprar un bole…

-No, tienen que venir conmigo

Pero Hermione no pudo terminar de formular su pregunta, pues una voz, les hablo a ambos por detrás, haciéndolos sobresaltarse. George y ella se dieron la vuelta para observar a su interlocutor. Cuando lo hicieron, se encontraron con un muchacho más o menos de su edad. Alto y muy bien parecido. Usaba el mismo uniforme que Hermione les había visto llevar a los alumnos de Beauxbatons hace cuatro años. El chico, tenía un aspecto altivo y un poco arrogante, su cabello era de color paja y su piel estaba ligeramente bronceada.

-Srta. Hermione Granger –Dijo, a la vez que tomaba la mano de Hermione para besarla –Soy Henry Milles, me enviaron a buscarla –El muchacho miro inquisitivamente a George –Y usted es…

-Ah… Soy George Weasley –Declaro George, extendiendo su mano para estrecharla, pero el hombre no le hizo caso -¿Se va en tren a Beauxbatons?

-Algo así… Tomen, estos son sus boletos –Murmuro, entregándoles unos rectángulos chiquitos de cartulina amarilla, esta tenia una franja negra y gruesa con inscripciones. –Vamos, el metro esta por irse

El hombre empezó a caminar en dirección al aparato llamado metro y George y Hermione lo siguieron. Cuando llegaron, el chico introdujo su boleto por la caja metálica, esta emitió un pitido, le devolvió el boleto y lo dejo pasar. George y Hermione se miraron uno al otro, entonces el pelirrojo se adelanto, hizo lo mismo que hizo el tal Henry y de igual forma paso. Los dos chicos esperaron que Hermione les siguiera y cuando lo hizo, la puerta de uno de los vagones se abrió de par en par y los tres pasaron.

El interior del vagón que ocupaban estaba vacío, a George y Hermione les pareció bastante extraño, considerando la cantidad de gente que había en la estación. En ambos lados del metro, había sillas de color amarillo intenso y fijadas al techo, unas agarraderas, que las personas que quedaban de pie utilizaban para no resbalarse. Hermione se sentó en uno de los asientos y George y Henry se quedaron parados viendo el exterior de la estación.

-Sera mejor que te agarres...

En lo que Henry le hizo la advertencia a George, el metro empezó a avanzar de forma repentina. Iba tan rápido, que George se tambaleo en el piso y casi se cae. Pero lo evito tomando una de las agarraderas, justo a tiempo antes de caerse y rodar por el vagón. El chico sonrió y Hermione también, mirando a George, que aun estaba un poco aturdido.

-¿Estas bien? –Le pregunto Hermione riendo

El la miro y asintió burlonamente.

-¿Por qué en este vagón estamos solo nosotros? –Inquirió George

-Este, es un vagón mágico. Los muggles no lo ven, y pues hoy somos los únicos magos en abordarlo. –Dijo Henry –Ya vamos a llegar…

-¿Cómo? ¡Pero si acabamos de entrar!

Henry no respondió, pues unos minutos después las luces del vagón se apagaron, titilaron y luego se apagaron por completo. Un ruido estrepitoso invadió todo el vagón, provenía desde afuera y era tan fuerte que parecía que el vagón estaba por romperse. Como Henry no se inmuto, George y Hermione no dijeron nada, pero se podía apreciar que estaban un poco intranquilos ante aquella situación. Después de unos segundos que parecieron una eternidad, el ruido ceso por completo y las luces del vagón se encendieron. El metro también se detuvo, pero no abrió sus puertas.

-Hemos llegado –Dijo Henry

Hermione se levanto y George la siguió, los tres quedaron frente a la puerta. De repente, se escucharon tres pitidos y la puerta del vagón se abrió por completo.

-Bienvenidos a Beauxbatons –Declaro Henry, dándoles la bienvenida e invitándolos a salir del vagón

George y Hermione salieron del vagón, caminado uno al lado del otro y muy lentamente. Cuando estuvieron fuera, entornaron sus ojos, para apreciar el lugar al que habían llegado. La estancia, era amplia, muy grande y circular. Frente a ellos, había una docena de alumnas de Beauxbatons, vestidas con sus túnicas azul celeste, todas estaban alineadas formando una media luna. Las chicas, hicieron una reverencia y se aparataron, entonces quedo al descubierto la figura de un hombre.

-Bienvenidos, es un honor que estén aquí –Les dijo el hombre –Me llamo Alan Leighshestein, soy el Ministro de Magia Francés. Usted debe ser claro, la Srta. Hermione Granger –Dijo, extendiéndole su mano a Hermione para estrecharla

-Gracias Ministro, es un placer –Dijo Hermione estrechándole la mano al Ministro –Le presento a George Weasley

George se acerco al Ministro y lo saludo como lo hizo Hermione. El lo miro, como si intentara acordarse de su rostro

-¿Weasley? Usted también participo en la memorable batalla en Hogwarts ¿No es así?

El pelirrojo asintió, a la vez que se sonrojaba.

-Han llegado en un maravilloso momento.

El lugar, era muy parecido al salón comedor de Hogwarts, pero sin ninguna mesa. Tenía el aspecto de un gran salón de baile. El techo estaba encantado y mostraba el alba que se forma en la madrugada. El suelo, era liso y pulido, casi podían ver sus rostros en el. Las paredes, estaban decoradas con retratos de magos y brujas celebres de todo el mundo, uno en el centro era mas grande que todos, Hermione supuso que seria el del fundador de Beauxbatons. Del centro del techo, colgaba una gran lámpara de araña, que iluminaba todo el salón.

-¡Están a punto de presenciar, el tradicional baile de inicio de curso! –Exclamo el Ministro con una sonrisa muy prominente –Pasen, pasen…

El Ministro, era un hombre aparentemente bastante amable. Llevaba una túnica de gala verde lima que le llegaba hasta los pies, también usaba un bombín algo ridículo, pero que le daba un toque simpático. Los guió, atravesando todo el salón, hasta llegar hasta una puerta de doble hoja, ornamentada y bañada en una gruesa capa de oro macizo. La puerta se abrió, como si de alguna forma los estuviese esperando. Hermione no tenia idea de si el Ministro estaba enterado del porque de su estadía en Beauxbatons y ella no pensaba informárselo tampoco.

Cuando traspasaron la puerta, seguidos de la docena de alumnos que los recibió, el ministro y el tal Henry, una luz cegadora, los hizo detenerse. La luz provenía del brillo de una serie de estrellas luminosas, adheridas al techo de la cúpula. Cuando sus ojos se adaptaron, pudieron vislumbrar un salón grandísimo, que superaba con creces al anterior salón. Este también era circular y muy amplio. En el centro, se podía ver claramente una gran fuente de mármol gris, que en la punta sostenía una estatua de hielo, que adoptaba la imagen de una hermosa mujer y un apuesto joven, ambos con el uniforme característico de Beauxbatons. Al igual que en Hogwarts, al fondo del salón, muy arriba de todo, había un gran mesón, larguísimo, que seguramente debían ocupar los profesores y la directora del colegio.

En los extremos del salón, cerca de las paredes se distribuían dos mesones en forma de media luna. Estos tenían un centenar de platos y cubiertos alineados cada uno. Hermione alzo la vista y la gran cúpula de estrellas se extendía por todo el salón, era altísimo y daba la sensación de que era de una profundidad infinita. Los dos chicos miraron con admiración el lugar y se voltearon para hablar con el Ministro.

-¿Hay algún lugar donde podamos cambiarnos señor Ministro? –Pregunto Hermione pensando en que no estaba muy bien vestida para un baile de gala, al igual que George

-Oh, por supuesto… Srta. Conrad, por favor lleve a la Srta. Granger a cambiarse de ropa. Y usted, Sr. Milles, encárguese del Sr. Weasley. –Dijo dirigiéndose a las alumnas que tenia atrás y al chico que los había acompañado a lo largo de su llegada –Traten de hacerlo rápido, el baile esta a punto de comenzar. Madame Máxime estará encantada de verlos.

**oOo**

Gracias por sus Reviews Y por tenerme en sus favoritos :D

Nos leemos :)


	15. La competencia Intelectual

**XV**

**La competencia Intelectual**

Las luces eran tenues y los rayos se concentraban solo en algunas partes de la sala y una figura, encapuchada y encorvada, esperaba. Caminaba de un lado a otro, se detenía, miraba su trago de coñac, bebía un sorbo y seguía caminando. "_No falta mucho" _se repetía en su mente. Sus aliados no le fallarían, no se atreverían a desertar. Miro fugazmente el lugar en donde estaba. Allí estaba la historia de miles de años de sangre y sudor. Frente a el, habían dos mesas rectangulares, de madera, pulida y brillante. La estancia era un circulo perfecto, y toda la pared estaba cubierta de repisas, repletas de libros y libros, viejos, conservados y otros mas nuevos. La figura los vio, con mucho detenimiento, admirando toda su colección. Suspiro y revivió sus últimos años, estaba a unos pasos de lograrlo, Lord Voldemort había sido tremenda distracción, no podía negarlo y ahora que el no estaba, era tiempo de dar el golpe. Solo necesitaba eliminar unas cuantas piedras en el camino y una de ellas no tardaría en llegar.

Mientras tomaba otro sorbo de coñac, el zumbido de capas y de forcejeos lleno la habitación y lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Se dio la vuelta, esperando encontrar buenas noticias, y si que lo fueron. Dos figuras, encapuchadas como él y con la cara tapada irrumpieron en la habitación. Un tercer personaje, forcejeaba e intentaba zafarse de los otros, que lo sostenían y lo cubrían con una gruesa red de cabello de unicornio. El muchacho era pálido, alto y fornido, su torso desnudo emitía un brillo débil y de sus brazos brotaban sus venas. El cabello, rubio casi plateado, le caía, empapado por a frente sudorosa. Draco Malfoy fue encontrado y apresado. El lugar era una biblioteca, se acordó de Hermione. Miro directamente a la figura frente a él, que aunque tenía la cara tapada, Draco sabia que le estaba viendo y examinando. Por fin quería lo que tenia, pero él no era un chico fácil y eso se aplicaba a muchos ámbitos.

-Magnifico –Murmuro, mirando sonriente al chico –Procedan –Dijo

-Pero señor, es sumamente escurridizo –Indico la figura que estaba a la derecha del chico –Sugiero acabar con él… -Dijo arrastrando cada palabra

-Matar no causa sufrimiento. Yo quiero que pida clemencia, se ha entrometido en mis asuntos y ah inmiscuido a personas de las que me ocupare luego –Dijo alzando la voz –Muévanse

Se dio la vuelta y las dos figuras tomaron al chico por ambos brazos, pero algo salió mal. En unos segundos, un rayo violeta y uno dorado le rozaron la piel a Draco, sus captores cayeron al solido piso, unas cadenas invisibles impedían cualquier tipo de movimiento. Todo fue muy rápido, la figura encapuchada se volvió rápidamente, con si varita en mano, murmuro algo y un rayo verdoso penetro en la pierna de uno de los extraños, pero no fue tan rápido como sus contrincantes, los seres tomaron a Draco por los dos brazos, sujetándolo con mucha fuerza, el muchacho grito aun mas fuerte, tratando de alcanzar su varita. Los dos extraños tomaron al chico, le quitaron rápidamente la red y desaparecieron en un santiamén, dejando a la eminente figura encapuchada, atónita y furiosa.

La habitación quedo en silencio, los dos aliados estaban aun en el piso y la gran figura encapuchada los miraba con ahincó.

-Imbéciles

Los apunto con su varita y una luz verde y segadora salió de ella. Entonces, esos dos, sus seguidores, respiraron por última vez.

**

Los pasamanos de la fina escalera de mármol blanco estaban helados, cosa extraña para aquel lugar de clima tan exótico. Hermione no tardo nada en vestirse, o al menos eso le pareció, la chica Conrad le presto un bonito vestido color turquesa claro, unos zapatos plateados de tacón alto y unas cuantas joyas para completar el conjunto. Bajo por las escaleras rápidamente, para encontrarse con George que de seguro ya la esperaba en la entrada al gran salón. El uso de vestidos de gala se estaba haciendo un habito para ella, nunca había usado dos vestidos, dos noches seguidas, prefería los jeans y camisas, la comodidad ante todo. Cuando diviso el gran salón, vio que este estaba ya lleno. Había muchos alumnos compartiendo y charlando por todos lados.

Cuando bajo por el último escalón, miro a ambos lados, pero no había ni rastro del pelirrojo. La chica que la ayudo con el vestido, que después se entero, se llamaba Alice, la miro directamente, pareciendo comprender lo que Hermione aun no entendía. Suspiro y se encamino a la entrada del Gran salón de baile, cuando sintió dos dedos posarse sobre su espalda. Se giro completamente y vio a su esperado George Weasley, que le sonreía enseñándole el esplendido traje que cargaba. El chico que acompañaba a Alice, le guiño el ojo y los dos entraron rápidamente al salón, dejando a George y a Hermione solos.

-Estas, bo-bonita –Dijo en voz baja viendo a Hermione a los ojos

Hermione le sonrió apaniguadamente y lo miro de reojo, se percato en el fino traje de saco gris, camisa blanca por dentro, pantalones de vestir y una delgada corbata de color plata. El pelirrojo tenía las manos dentro de los bolsillos, sonreía y se jartaba de lo guapo que se veía. Hizo un ademan con la mano, Hermione entro al salón y George la siguió. Los dos caminaron con algo de pena, cruzaron la circular estancia hasta llegar a las escalinatas ascendientes que conducían a los asientos en la mesa del profesorado, al igual que en Hogwarts. Subieron rápidamente, agarrados de unas barandas, ya que la pequeña escalerilla era algo empinada. Donde estaban, era una especie de tarima, bastante alta, y con una vista panorámica del salón, donde se podía apreciar todo lo que hacían cada uno de los estudiantes. En el centro de la mesa, estaba sentada la gran figura de la ya conocida directora, Madame Maxime. La enorme mujer, se levanto cordialmente de su silla, se acerco a los dos chicos, y los invito a sentarse.

-¡Es un placer tenerlos aquí! –Dijo ella, sentándose de nuevo –Ya esta por comenzar el espectáculo –Exclamo ante las miradas confusas de George y Hermione, que no entendían que de maravilloso tendría un baile.

Madame Maxime junto las palmas de las manos, profiriendo tres aplausos seguidos al aire. De pronto, alrededor del salón y en forma de media luna, aparecieron unos mesones anchos y una serie de taburetes de madera. La manada de alumnos, ocupo cada uno su lugar en los grandes mesones distribuidos en el salón. Al parecer en Beauxbatons no estaban divididos por casas, además, no habían tantos alumnos como en Hogwarts. George y Hermione se sentaron justo al lado del otro. Al lado de Hermione estaba Madame Maxime, y todos los que estaban del otro lado de la gran mujer, eran seguramente profesores. Había una mujer rechoncha, parecida a la Profesora Sprout, un hombre joven, de gafas y cabello claro, una mujer de cabello rojizo como el de George, solo que rizado y enmarañado. También habían otros tres profesores más al final del mesón, que hablaban y cuchicheaban entre si, viendo de ves en cuando a la pareja de chicos que acababa de llegar. Del lado de George, quedaban aun dos puestos aun por ocupar.

-George… ¿Tienes idea de cuanto tiempo pasaremos aquí? –Pregunto retóricamente –No disfrutaras nada de Francia encerrado en un colegio…

-¿Estas loca? Mira hacia allá –Dijo señalando a la pista de baile -¿Ves todas esas chicas? ¡Estoy más que feliz! ¡Dios bendiga a Francia!

-¡Eres igualito a Ron! –Dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos y viendo al montón de chicas, que aunque no lo fueran, parecían todas unas veelas.

-¡Oh, No me malinterpretes! –Se apresuro a decir –Si yo tuviera tanta suerte como Ronald, no miraría a nadie más –Concluyo el pelirrojo, viendo a Hermione fijamente -¿Qué piensas que será ese especta…

La entonación de George se declino, pues su voz se perdió, en el momento que irrumpieron al salón, dos figuras masculinas y corpulentas, vestidas con interesantes vestidos, de colores brillantes. La tela de sus vestimentas era como seda brillante y estampada. Justamente igual como los vestidos que lucían las gemelas Patil. Los dos hombres eran muy parecidos, su piel era tostada y el cabello de ambos era negro y liso, amarrado en una cola de caballo cada uno. Los dos, alineados con la puerta del salón, llevaban en su mano izquierda un gran bastón, más alto que ellos. A la vez los dos hombres hicieron sonar los bastones contra el piso, del que inmediatamente salieron chispas amarillas. Todos miraban atentos. Luego de que sonaron sus bastones dos veces contra el suelo, se dispusieron a levantarlo, les dieron tres vueltas sincronizadas y esta vez, el ambiente se lleno de una niebla liviana, pero que no permitía ver. Hermione se tapo la nariz, pero se dio cuenta, de que aunque aspirara aquel humo no se asfixiaría. Ambos chicos trataron de ver a su alrededor, pero solo s veían uno al otro y las sombras de los otros profesores y por supuesto la de Madame Maxime.

-¿Qué demonios? –Inquirió George confuso

-¡Mira! –Exclamo la castaña

La neblina se disipo instantáneamente, como si la deslizaran toda hacia un lado. Entonces, todos en el gran mesón se quedaron atónitos, con los ojos como platos ante el espectáculo que tenían ante sus ojos. Frente a ellos, había más de veinticuatro mujeres, que bailaban y hacían piruetas, mientras otras cuatro, eran las responsables de un hermoso espectáculo de luces que salían de sus varitas. Las que bailaban, estaban vestidas con diversos trajes hindúes, unos verdes, amarillos, rosados y otros azules. Estas, se movían con la gracia propia de un cisne.

Mientras bailaban, se escucho un fuerte y estruendoso silbido, entonces las bellas damiselas indias se separaron en dos filas alineadas a la perfección. Esto era para dar paso a lo que venia. Dos mujeres, altivas se aparecieron justo en el centro de la puerta de entrada. Una de ella era más alta que la otra, morena y de facciones definidas. Miraba a todos, con el cuello en alto y la espalda recta. Su vestimenta a diferencia de las demás, era unicolor, de color verde lima, su traje era largo, no se le veían los zapatos. La segunda un poco mas baja y mas joven, miraba el lugar con atención, como si escudriñara cada centímetro de la estancia.

Las dos mujeres avanzaron, caminaban lenta y pausadamente, cruzando la estancia. Madame Maxime se levanto de su asiento bajo las escaleras con rapidez y recibió a las dos mujeres que llegaban. Saludo enérgicamente a la mujer mayor, haciendo parecer que se conocían de hace tiempo. En cambio a la otra, le estrecho la mano.

-Bienvenidos –Les dijo Madame Maxime alzando la voz, para que todos pudieran oírle –Ahora que han llegado, podemos dar inicio a la tradición –La mujer hindú asintió con la cabeza sonriendo –Esta noche tenemos dos invitados, que presenciaran las pruebas a lo largo del año. –Hermione y George se levantaron de sus asientos y Madame Maxime los miro –Ella es Hermione Granger, Embajadora de Inglaterra en Francia y el es George Weasley. –Los dos chicos saludaron a las dos mujeres y ellas se limitaron a mirarles y hacerles una reverencia. –Excelente, ya que estamos todos, podemos dar inicio a la celebración.

George y Hermione se miraron incrédulos, pero se sorprendieron mas cuando dos estudiantes de Beauxbatons, colocaban frente a ellos, en el mesón, justo donde se sentaba Madame Maxime, una gran vasija de plata parecida a un pensadero, solo que esta vasija estaba repleta no de recuerdos, si no de muchos papeles, doblados por la mitad y revueltos unos con otros.

-¿Piensas lo mismo que yo? –Inquirió George atónito

-¿Qué vamos a presenciar el torneo de los tres magos por segunda vez? Si –Respondió

-Algo no cuadra. Aquí solo hay dos colegios

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y miro atenta a Madame Maxime

- Para los que no conozcan esta tradición, cada dos años se celebra una sana competencia entre Beauxbatons y La Academia e Hechicería de las Indias, tiene mucha semejanza con el torneo de los tres magos que ustedes ya conocen, pero en este caso no son competencias físicas, la competencias son puramente intelectuales, aquí medimos el conocimiento y la agilidad de respuesta –Dijo dirigiéndose a George y Hermione –Sin mas preámbulos, les presento queridos alumnos, a Maya Saavir, directora del colegio –La mujer mayor sonrió a todos –Y ella es Ashali Rua, la subdirectora

George y Hermione miraban atentamente, al igual que todos en la sala. Ahora que estaban claros, en que aquello no era un torneo de los tres magos, miraban con curiosidad. Madame Maxime y Maya Saavir, sacaron cada una sus varitas mágicas. Se pusieron de lado de la vasija y se miraron frente a frente. Ambas apuntaron decididamente a la vasija, murmuraron un hechizo conjuntamente y dos rayos azulados salieron de sus varitas. Los dos rayos penetraron en la vasija y los papeles que estaban dentro salieron volando por los aires, mientras flotaban dieron tres vueltas, las dos mujeres giraron sus varitas en un hábil movimiento y los retazos de pergamino cayeron al suelo. Ni el pelirrojo ni Hermione tenían idea de que forma era esa empleada para elegir a los participantes. Todos los profesores que quedaban en la mesa se levantaron de sus asientos. George y Hermione los imitaron, todo el salón estaba minado de hojas de pergamino esparcidas de forma desordenada. Los dos chicos se inclinaron para mirar el interior de la vasija y su sorpresa fue muy grande al ver, que dentro de esta, quedaban nada más y nada menos que dos hojitas de papel dobladas a la perfección.

-Así que es así como lo hacen… -Murmuro Hermione ´

-Veamos… -Dijo Madame Maxime, tomando uno de los papeles, lo desdoblo – ¡Marie Armstrong!

Una chica, con el uniforme de Beauxbatons se levanto gritando como loca de su silla. La muchacha, era de estatura mediana, blanca y con el cabello negro como el azabache. Corrió, cruzando el salón, llego hasta Madame Maxime y les estrecho la mano a ella y a Maya Saavir. Luego, la directora del colegio Hindú, tomo el papel que quedaba, lo desdoblo con cuidado y sonrió.

-¡Samali Chahna! –Dijo con voz fuerte y enérgica, una chica, de las que conformaban el grupo de baile se levanto. Llevaba puesto un camisón con dobladillos en la cintura de colores verde y purpura. La muchacha de piel morena, se levanto sin hacer el mínimo ruido de celebración, sus compañeros simplemente la miraron sonrientes. La chica era muy bonita, su cabello era lacio, castaño y muy largo.

-Excelente –Dijo Madame Maxime sonriendo –Ahora que ya hemos hecho la selección, podemos dar inicio al baile

Al decir esto, las mesas desaparecieron y estas fueron sustituidas por pequeñas butacas forradas en gamuza. De esta forma quedo mucho mas espacio. Los estudiantes de ambos colegios se mezclaron entre si, y en pocos minutos cada quien tenia su pareja. La ganadora hindú bailaba de forma extraña con un chico rubio de Beauxbatons y la ganadora del colegio Beauxbatons, bailaba con el chico que recibió a George y Hermione en la parada. El pelirrojo vacilo un poco, pero después de unos minutos se decidió y saco a bailar a Hermione. Ella no lo dudo, se levanto y le cedió su brazo.

-George… no se bailar –Admitió ella

-No te preocupes, yo tampoco.

**oOo**

**PERDONEN LA ENORME TARDANCIA!**

**empece el colegio y quizás actualice una o dos veces por semana :)**

**Les ruego que sigan leyendo mi historia, criticandola y dandome sugerencias para mejorarla!**

**Gracias a todos =D!**


	16. Sangre y Runas

**XVI**

**Sangre y Runas**

El baile duro toda la noche, George y Hermione eran un perfecto ejemplo de una pareja conectada en la pista. Hermione se equivocaba algunas veces y George reía a carcajadas. Todos a su alrededor bailaban también, Madame Maxime y el Ministro de Magia Francés danzaban de forma muy incoherente, gracias a la diferencia de tamaño. Estudiantes hindúes y franceses compartían entre si, brindaban, bailaban y comían los dulces servidos en pequeñas mesas de vez en cuando. Ya eran casi la una de la madrugada, muchos ya se habían retirado, peor George y Hermione estaban aun en el salón, disfrutando de unos exquisitos tragos junto a Madame Maxime. Mientras pasaban los minutos, el estado de sobriedad de los dos chicos iba disminuyendo.

-Creo que es hora de irnos a la cama ¿No lo creen ustedes?

-Tiene razón. Esta noche ha sido fantástica Madame –Exclamo el Ministro –Nos vemos mañana a primera hora de la mañana para dar inicio a la primera prueba –Concluyo

-¡En las habitaciones de chicos y chicas los esperan a ambos, que pasen buenas noches! –Les dijo ella a los cansados chicos

George y Hermione salieron junto a Madame Maxime y el Ministro del salón. La gran mujer se despidió de ellos, cruzo a la derecha y se fue. El Ministro también se fue por un largo pasillo que conducía a la estación de metro. George y Hermione se quedaron solos, temiendo que se acabara la noche, aunque ellos no se percataban de ese sentimiento. Hermione miro confundida hacia las escaleras y George le sujetaba la mano aun.

-¿Tienes sueño? –Le pregunto George, sentándose en el segundo escalón y apoyándose contra la pared -_¿Qué haces? Es la novia de Ron… _-Pensó George

-Ni una pizca –Respondió ella, sentándose también y colocando su cabeza en el hombro del pelirrojo -¿Qué tan grande es Beauxbatons?

-No más grande que Hogwarts, ¿Quieres explorarlo? –Dijo enérgicamente –_Solo quieres estar a solas con ella… _

-No lo se, mañana tenemos trabajo que hacer… ¿encontrar un lugar secreto por miles de años debe ser pan comido no?

George la miro con complicidad. Tomo la mano de Hermione con más fuerza y la levanto de la escalera. Ella no entendía que pretendía el pelirrojo, pero como no tenía sueño, quizás pensándolo mejor una caminata por los pasillos desolados de Beauxbatons terminaría por cansarla.

-De acuerdo –Dijo Hermione –Quizás, solo quizás, haga falta solo una noche para descubrir los secretos de Beauxbatons… -Susurro, sin percatarse de que había hablando en voz alta

-¿Qué dices? –Pregunto George sin verla

-Nada –Dijo ella –Gracias por estar aquí –Dijo mientras caminaban

El no respondió, se fijo que su mano le sudaba, ¿estaba nervioso? Hermione apretó su mano más fuerte y George no dijo nada, por que entendió que no podía evitarlo, estaba nervioso, George Weasley estaba siendo intimidado por una mujer.

-Gracias por sacarme de mi casa. –Dijo el –El dolor se hace mas llevadero

Hermione lo escucho, pero no le dijo nada. Estaba absorta observando la ornamentación del suelo, unas marcas poco profundas formaban una línea recta perfecta, eran varios segmentos de recta, del mismo tamaño y con una peculiar flecha en el extremo de cada uno. A Hermione le latió el corazón, fuerte y cada vez mas fuerte.

-George… ¡Mira!

El pelirrojo agacho la cabeza y observo las pequeñas flechas, penso lo mismo que Hermione y la miro fijamente.

-¿No creerás…

-¿Qué estas marcas nos llevaran a lo que buscamos? Si –Respondió Hermione

-No lo se… se me hace muy surrealista. ¿No crees que ya se hubieran dado cuenta? –Suspiro –Solo somos dos chicos buscando lo que no se nos ha perdido. De seguro ya alguien las habrá seguido.

-Sigámoslas nosotros George, nada perdemos. Y no tengo ni pizca de sueño. –Dijo haciendo caso omiso al comentario de George

Hermione le soltó la mano a George y se adentro en la oscuridad del pasillo, dando grandes zancadas, estaba emocionada, el corazón estaba que se le salía. George la siguió impaciente, rogándole que se detuviera y caminara más despacio pero ella no le hizo caso y corría velozmente por el pasillo siguiendo las marcas. El pelirrojo se detuvo y contemplo como la chica se alejaba.

_Es la novia de Ron… Es hermosa, si tan solo… Es la chica de tu hermano, No puedes… _

George corrió mas rápido y la alcanzo, pero cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta de que ella se había detenido en seco frente a una ornamentada pared igual a las que habían pasado.

-Aquí terminan las marcas. –Dijo con desilusión –Mejor nos vamos, lo siento George, fue una tonta corazonada… esta pared no tiene nada de especial, es igualita a las demás. De seguro tienes mucho sueño… -Hermione dejo de hablar, se percato de que George no le respondía, solo escuchaba su respiración agitada tras ella - No debí aceptar venir hasta aquí. Malfoy pudo haberme dado un poco mas de información… -Dijo Hermione con un hilo de voz –Siento haberte traído hasta aquí George, deberías de estar disfrutando de una tranquila noche parisina

-Nada de eso… Yo… -Carraspeo –Mira, nada me hace más feliz que estar contigo

George puso todo su empeño para que esa frase no sonara como sonó. Hermione dio media vuelta y lo miro a los ojos. El no la miraba, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y unas gotas de sudor corrían por su frente.

-Quiero decir…

-No. Entendí lo que quisiste decir.

Lo que paso a continuación fue fugaz y tembloroso, y a juzgar por las muchas copas de alcohol que ambos tomaron, podría ponerse en duda si lo que paso fue real. George, sin pensarlo tomo a Hermione por la espalda y la acerco a su rostro. Los labios de ambos se chocaron por un milisegundo, ni más ni menos. George cerro los ojos, pero en cuanto aterrizo en la realidad sintió como una especie de acido le carcomía poco a poco su estomago.

-Oh no… -Susurro George – _Besaste a la novia de tu hermano… Besaste a la novia de Ronald…_

-George yo… Bien, supongo que podemos ir regresando a los dormitorios –Declaro Hermione temblorosa - ¿Vienes? No… Adiós George –Termino de decir rápidamente

Hermione retrocedió y se fue por el pasillo del que venían, caminaba rápidamente pero sin correr en dirección a las habitaciones.

-¡Imbécil! –Grito George a si mismo

Le profirió a la pared ornamentada dos patadas fuertes y dos puñetazos que lograron sacarle sangre de los nudillos, pero que lograron desahogarlo. Se tiro contra el suelo molesto consigo mismo. Se percatado de los hilos de sangre que corrían por sus manos. Se seco la sangre con la camisa blanca que llevaba por dentro.

-Diablos… -Murmuro viendo que la sangre no dejaba de salir

Se levanto del suelo frio para irse de aquel lugar, donde había cometido la peor estupidez, pero en el momento en que se iba una luz morada y brillante le cegó. El hilo de sangre que salió de sus nudillos formó unos diminutos símbolos que a George se le hicieron familiares. Retrocedió, salió al pasillo rápidamente y vio la figura de Hermione distante.

-¡HERMIONE! –Grito -¡VEN RAPIDO!

Hermione volteo, pensando que quizás se tratase de una broma. Pero sintió algo en la voz de George que le decía que era importante. Se dio media vuelta y se echo a andar de regreso, apurando el paso. Mientras lo hacía se repetía, contante y mecánicamente que no había pasado nada. Ni entre ellos, ni entre sus labios.

-¡Mira!

-¡Tus Manos! ¿Qué te has…

-¡Olvídate de mis manos! Mira esos símbolos…

-¿Sangre? ¿Tu sangre? George como…

-Un pequeño accidente. ¿Tienes ideas de que significan?

-Si… Son runas. –Declaro –Pero, no tienen ninguna clase de sentido. Aquí dice: Ábreme.

__________________

******A quienes lean este cap, les agradezco mucho :D**

**Mi ausencia se debe a la escuela :(**

**Me encantarían que siguieran leyendo 3**


End file.
